Our Destiny's End
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Sequel to 'Infinite Darkness'. Character deaths. It has been a while since Demyx's eyesight has been returned and both Zexion and Demyx are seeing strange visions in their blind eyes. Then, Zexion leaves for Castle Oblivion.
1. Prologue

Our Destiny's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Chain of memories, the characters, or the storyline. I also do not own the songs in this story either. Now onward with the awesomeness that is Zemyx!

* * *

Prologue

Demyx had been sent on a mission to Halloween Town as Roxas's partner to defeat a Giant Heartless called Poison Tsubasa, which means Poison Wing, a fitting name for the moth Heartless. Tsubasa's wings were covered with a toxin that if gotten in the eyes, it would cause permanent blindness. When it was found out such a thing had happened to Demyx, the Superior ordered Zexion to watch the Nocturne until a cure was found. As they spent time together, the two Nobody began to like one another and soon Vexen explained a dangerous cure that would help Demyx regain his eyesight, even if only half. Zexion agreed to the terms and gave his right eye to Demyx, taking the Nocturne's right eye in return.

It has been a couple weeks since Demyx's lost eyesight has been partially returned thanks to Zexion's brave contribution of his right eye. During the time Demyx had been blind, which had only been the course of a week, the two Nobody were both still getting used to their new eyesight and off-balance depth perception, but it was Zexion who was struggling the most. Though he didn't show it to Demyx, who needlessly worried about the Schemer anyway.

What both of them didn't expect was that their lives were going to change dramatically. Friendships and promises will be broken, loves will be shattered and destroyed, and two star-crossed lovers will understand the true meaning of "I love you."

* * *

This is the prologue to my sequel. Hope you like it! ^^ R and R, please.


	2. Visions

**Ch.1-Visions**

**First chapter. ^^ Hope you like it. R and R, please. Every time you do, Demyx and Zexion get a hug for the pairing Zemyx and Demy-kun loves hugs!**

* * *

I stared at the page below me seriously, taking in everything that the book laying open in my lap had to offer. I was about to move the bangs shielding my right eye when I remembered that it was blind and I lowered my raised hand, turning my head slightly to the side so I could read the other page instead.

It was still confusing me, trying to always remember that my right eye was permanently blind and not just darkened by the long bangs that I allowed to cover that eye. I kept forgetting, especially when I was reading.

I glanced up slightly when I heard soft shuffling noises and detected a faint scent of sea-salt ice cream, Axe body spray, copper, and the ocean.

Demyx.

I sighed, deciding to ignore the fact that the blonde was apparently trying to stalk me and failing horribly at it and returned to reading _Romeo and Juliet_, one of my favorite Shakespearean plays.

"Ouch." Demyx whispered when his hand hit the leg of a table. "Ow…"

I placed a bookmark in my book, shut it, and set the book beside me.

"Three…two…one…" I ducked down just as the hyperactive blonde leaped at me with a cry of "Gotcha!"

Demyx landed on his back and gazed at me with a smile as I kneeled before him.

"You could hear me," Demyx said with a chuckle. "Huh?"

"Only a lot." I shook my head, wondering how I had fallen for such a goofball. "You're still breathing too hard."

I knew this because ever since Demyx had gotten used to his new eyesight, the blonde had constantly been trying to tackle me from behind. He had claimed it was to show Xemnas that he could be sneaky, but I knew it was just so he could get me in a hug. True, I did love Demyx, even though Nobodies are not supposed to feel, but I did not like close contact. But of course, my boyfriend was trying to change that.

Demyx held out his hand to me and asked, "Can you help me up?"

"Sure, Demyx." I gripped the Nocturne's hand, but did not expect what happened next.

Demyx flipped me onto his stomach before turning over and pinning me to the ground by laying on me.

"D-Demyx." I gasped as I struggled to get out from under the lanky blonde. "What are you doing? Let me up."

"Not until you guess what I'm thinking about." Demyx answered simply.

"I despise guessing games."

"Then you're not going anywhere."

With that said, Demyx made himself comfortable and placed his hands on my head, leaning his chin on them.

I tried to keep my voice steady and mind clear, but my chest and back were beginning to hurt from Demyx's weight and it was even more difficult to concentrate with what I felt pressed against my lower back.

"Please, Demyx, you're hurting me."

"Gotta guess what I'm thinking about." Demyx hummed tiredly.

Was he seriously falling asleep?

I struggled to at least drag myself out from under the blonde, but he had my arms pinned to my sides, and I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Damn it, Demyx, get up!"

Saix calmly waked past us, but paused and stared at us with his usual icy glare.

"Demyx, please get off of Zexion and start your mission." The Luna Diviner ordered indifferently as he strode to his usual post below Kingdom Hearts.

"Aww!" Demyx stared at Saix with teary eyes. "Can't Zexy come with me?"

I silently groaned at the embarrassing nickname and tried unsuccessfully to bury my face in the floor in an attempt to hide the blush staining my cheeks.

"No." Saix responded, already scratching on his clipboard. "A solo mission in the Pride Lands to defeat an unknown Giant Heartless."

A Dark Portal appeared a few feet away from the claymore wielder and he pointed his pencil at the wormhole as he gazed at Demyx critically.

"Go."

Demyx whined once again, but reluctantly got off me and I sighed as I climbed onto my hands and knees and rubbed the back of my neck with a groan.

Demyx abruptly grabbed my wrist, dragging me to my feet, and crashed his lips into mine in a quick goodbye kiss.

I could tell he wanted more, but both of us could sense that Saix was losing his patience.

Demyx gradually released me before he just as quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you later, Zexion." The blonde whispered.

I wrapped my arms around Demyx's waist as I replied, "Okay."

Saix cleared his throat with open impatience as if to say 'Enough PDA already and begin your mission before I go Berserk on both of you.'

Demyx sighed and released me before he walked toward the Dark Corridor where he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

I waved, telling him to go on before he got into trouble.

Demyx nodded, Arpeggio strapped to his back, and vanished into the dark portal.

I watched as the dark corridor disappeared before I returned to my seat and resumed reading.

It was quiet in the Grey Area with the only sounds being my page-turning and the scratching of Saix's pencil. I mildly wondered where the other members were, but decided against asking.

Might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

I had only gotten to the part in the play where Mercucio died when an image flashed through my right eye.

A grassy plain.

I looked up and the image flickered to life as if I were watching a movie.

There were Heartless. Tons of them. A huge Heartless stood behind the group, obviously the leader; a hyena Heartless.

I gasped as the vision disappeared.

What had that just been and why did I feel like something was wrong?

Saix looked up from his clipboard as I stood up and opened a dark portal.

"Where are you going, Zexion?" The blue-haired Nobody asked as I strode toward the wormhole in as calm a stride as I could manage.

"To the Pride Lands." I explained, my Lexicon tucked under my arm. "Something's wrong with Demyx."

Saix watched as the vortex vanished before he shook his head, deciding not to comment on my obviously strange behavior.

* * *

I came out into a savannah, but something felt different.

I glanced down and noticed silver paws. Cautiously, I lifted up my paw and stared at my unsheathed black claws before wiggling my fingers just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I continued inspecting my body, noticing that I had somehow transformed into an adolescent lion with silver fur and a bang still covering my right eye. I shook my head and turned my attention back to finding Demyx. I soon spotted a blonde lion laying on the ground a few meters away with a huge, hyena-like Heartless advancing toward him.

"Demyx!" I bounded toward the injured lion-Nobody and Heartless and stood over Demyx protectively. I growled, my fur bristling defensively, before I gave a weak roar.

The Heartless stared at me before laughing hysterically.

I frowned, miffed at being guffawed at, by a Heartless no less, before I released a powerful roar.

Both myself and the Heartless were stunned by my roar, but we soon realized that it hadn't been mine as another lion leapt at the Heartless and dragged it to the ground before clawing and biting it until it vanished in a puff of black smoke.

I stepped over Demyx and crouched down slightly so I could see him better.

"Demyx? Demyx, are you okay?" I leaned closer, but rapidly backed up when a rough pink tongue licked my nose.

Demyx laughed as he turned over and stood up.

"What are you doing here, Zexy? Couldn't stay away from me?"

"No! I thought something was wrong, so I decided to check up on you."

Demyx stared at the ground as if contemplating something before he muttered, "So you saw a vision in your blind eye, too?"

I became surprised at the answer. "What do you mean by that, Demyx?"

"You know how I knew you weren't in your room?" Demyx gazed up at me, his face unusually serious. "It's because I saw you walking toward the Grey Area with this eye." The Melodious Nocturne touched his blind eye.

"Wait." I was trying to figure out how it was possible that both of us saw things in our blind eyes that related to the person the eye had originally belonged to. "But that means-"

"What are you doing in my Pride Lands, outsider?"

Both Demyx and I glanced beside us to see a lion watching us with hostile eyes.

"We were just leaving." I said, touching Demyx's shoulder as I began to walk. "Come on, Demyx."

Demyx stared after the lion as he gradually trailed behind me before he turned around and trotted after me as we got farther away from the strange lion.

"Zexion, he saved us from that Heartless." Demyx said as he walked beside me. "We should at least say thank you to him."

"Apparently, he doesn't want our thanks." I growled as I opened up a dark portal, not breaking my frustrated stride; I didn't even know why I was frustrated. "He called us outsiders."

"But we are."

I stopped and glanced at Demyx in irritation. "But he doesn't know that."

I shook my head and continued, deciding not to explain to Demyx how we were supposed to blend into the worlds we visit.

"Forget it, Demyx."

Demyx paused and frowned before he ran in front of me and stood between me and the portal.

I sighed, irritated with Demyx's games. "Move, Demyx."

"No." Demyx shook his head and sat down. "Not until you tell me sorry."

I scoffed. "What for?"

"For…" Demyx looked above him as if searching for an answer there before he looked back at me with a grin. "Missing our walk time together."

"What are you-" I started before I stopped.

Our walk time? Of course! Our strolls through the castle's halls that had become a past time ever since Demyx had become blind; even with his sight back, the blonde still loved our alone time together.

"Sorry, Demyx." I said, staring at Demyx sincerely. "I forgot. I had a meeting with Vexen that day and-oof!"

Demyx had suddenly pushed me onto my back and he stared down at me with a loving smile.

"That's all I wanted." He murmured before licking my cheek and stepping off me.

I slowly sat up as the blonde sauntered toward the corridor, obviously pleased with himself.

Demyx glanced over his shoulder as he stopped. "Are you coming or not? I'll race you!"

"That's not fair." I said as I walked closer to Demyx. "You'll win because you get a head start, you cheater."

"Oh, I guess you're right…" Demyx looked at the ground with a slightly pouting face.

I smiled slyly and instantly bolted toward the dark portal.

"See you later, Demyx!"

"Hey, wait up!" Demyx cried as he chased after me. "Who's the cheater now, cheater?"

* * *

Demyx and I walked down the silent hallway together, holding hands.

I was making up for the time I had missed out on our excursion.

"Demyx! Zexion!"

We both paused and looked behind us to see Vexen striding toward us.

"Hello, Vexen." I greeted. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to see how you two were doing and if you have experienced anything strange recently."

"Strange?" I repeated thoughtfully. "Oh, that reminds me. Demyx and I have seen visions in our blind eyes, showing us events that had happened or had yet to happen. Is that possible?"

Vexen pondered my statement before he gradually nodded.

"I suppose it is. It is possible that these visions are what the other sees at the time that you see it, be it past or present. If I had to surmise why you two are seeing such things, I suppose it would have to do with how close you two are."

"Really?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes." Vexen gave another nod. "Is that all of the occurrences that have happened since the switch?"

I thought about it, placing my right hand to my chin.

Before I could answer, though, Demyx said cheerfully, "Nope!"

"Good, then." Vexen turned around to leave. "I will leave you two be then. Goodbye."

We both watched the scientist vanish down a dark hallway before Demyx tugged on my hand gently and we began to walk again.

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Mm?" I glanced at the water Nobody to show I was listening.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yes, Demyx." I sighed with a nod. "Multiple times."

"Well…I love you."

That was the fiftieth time; not that I was counting or anything.

What was Demyx afraid of? That I'd leave him? As if.

I made a mental note to strangle Xigbar for using that ridiculous catchphrase day in and day out.

"I love you, too, Demyx."

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! ^^ Enjoy the humor while it lasts. Remember, R and R. Demy and Zexy get a hug every time you do.**


	3. Of baths and ukes

Ch.2-Of baths and ukes

**Yay! This has fluff galore. And Xigbar with another camera. I told you to beware**.

* * *

Demyx and I walked down the hall after dinner, ready to turn in for the night.

"Zexion."

I paused and Demyx followed soon after as I looked behind me to see Saix walking toward us.

Was if Demyx's bath time again? No, that had been two days ago. Today was Thursday, meaning it was…

"I understand." I said before Saix could speak as he halted a few feet away. "I will take my bath right away."

Saix seemed mildly surprised before nodding quietly, turning around, and striding away.

"You're taking a bath, Zexy?" Demyx asked eagerly as I lead him to his room so I could drop him off.

"Yes." I responded as we stopped at the Nocturne's door. "I will see you tomorrow."

I was about to kiss him goodnight when Demyx stopped me by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Can I take a bath with you?"

I pulled the Nocturne's and away and questioned incredulously, "Why? You took your bath Tuesday."

"But I want to take one with you!" Demyx whined, staring at me with huge eyes.

"Sorry, Demyx." I said indifferently as I opened his bedroom door; the puppy dog stare didn't work on me. "It's bedtime for you."

Demyx thought about something for a few seconds before he smiled. He stepped in front of me, grabbed my shoulders, and stared at me seriously. A few seconds later, he gave an enticing pout before muttering seductively, "Please, Zexy?"

I glanced away from Demyx's 'Uke Face' so I wouldn't be sucked into allowing him to take a bath with me.

Demyx was the Seme! No way he could pull off something like that! Not that we had ever done it.

Gradually, I looked back at Demyx to see if he had given up on his attempt at making me give in and was met with the super adorable Uke face that Roxas only managed to pull off around Axel. I groaned, hanging my head in defeat.

"Oh, all right you can take a bath with me."

Demyx gasped happily before he began dancing all around, singing, "I'm taking a bath with Zexion! I'm taking a bath with Zexion!"

I sighed, shaking my head at the blonde's reaction, but couldn't help smiling a little at Demyx's little song and dance.

He was so easily pleased.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Demyx happily splashed around as he ran back and forth.

I sighed, sitting in the center of the tub, deciding to ignore Demyx's excited attitude as the Nocturne continued swimming around me.

"Stop being a stick in the mud, Zexy!" Demyx said as he splashed me. "Come play with me!"

I remained as calm as possible as I shook my head and pulled my bang out of my eye.

"Demyx, this is not a pool."

Demyx pouted, settling down beside me.

I enjoyed the peace, wishing I could read like I usually do when I take a bath, but water and books did not mix well. Especially with Demyx beside me.

After a few seconds, it was obvious that Demyx couldn't stay still any longer as he began to wiggle slightly in impatience.

"Zexion…."

"No, Demyx." I sighed, leaning against the front of the tub as I closed my eyes. "Just relax and be peaceful."

Demyx was once again silent, but he soon couldn't stand it.

"Zexiooon…"

"No." I muttered, ignoring Demyx's whining voice. "If you're so bored, get out."

There was a quiet 'hmph' and I glanced at the blonde to see that he was pouting with his arms crossed over his thin chest.

I had never realized that he was almost as thin as Axel.

I leaned my chin on my crossed arms again and closed my eyes to meditate.

There was a soft splash, indicating that Demyx had moved, but I ignored it, thinking the blonde had finally had enough and gotten out.

Lean, cold arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and a wiry body was leaned against my back.

I sighed, not opening my eyes.

"Please, Demyx. I'm trying to be peaceful."

"So am I." Demyx answered, laying his chin on my shoulder. "It just so happens that I prefer to relax leaning against you."

I decided against answering and just allowed Demyx to continue holding me.

Besides, it was kind of nice.

Both of us taking a bath alone. Feeling his body heat against mine. And that faint flash of light that flickered across my eyelid.

What the…?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Xigbar hanging upside down in front of us, holding a brand-new silver camera; I had broken his other one when he had taken a picture of me and Demyx kissing.

Xigbar grinned and with an accent much like Luxord's, he quipped, "Good day, loves", and vanished through a dark portal that opened on the ceiling.

"Damn it, Xigbar!" I yelled, standing up to go chase after the space manipulator, but something was still clinging to me. "Demyx, release me!"

"No." Demyx purred, already in his happy place as he rubbed his cheek against my chest.

I wiggled free of Demyx's grasp, stepped out of the tub, and rapidly got dressed before chasing after Xigbar's scent.

Not that I need the trail. I already knew where the bastard was.

* * *

I peered around the pillar close to Naught's Skywalk and noticed Xigbar sitting at a table with Luxord, his love.

I watched them, trying to formulate a plan to grab Xigbar's camera without him running away from the sight of me, and smiled wickedly.

I knew just the disguise.

* * *

Both Luxord and Xigbar glanced up from their game of poker as I walked toward them.

"Hey, Demy." Luxord greeted, setting down his bet before grabbing a card. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Xiggy was just in the bathroom with me and Zexy." I said, trying quickly to remember all the nicknames and lingo Demyx used. "I want him to give me the picture he took of us."

Luxord glanced at Xigbar with a sly smile; the space manipulator's face was an innocent blank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Xigbar responded as he set down his hand and smirked. "I call a Flush."

Luxord stared at Xigbar's cards in surprise before he glared at the Arrowgun wielder.

"You cheated!"

"Prove it." Xigbar leaned back in his chair smugly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know_ how_ you cheated, but you did!" Luxord stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I never lose a game!"

I glanced at the camera next to Xigbar's cards as the two Nobody continued fighting and looked up at the two, who weren't even paying attention to me anymore. Quickly, before they remembered I was there, I swiped the camera and disappeared into a dark portal before Xigbar noticed the camera's absence.

* * *

"Cameras should be banned." I muttered to myself as I exited the dark portal, back to my original form. "I need to talk to Xemnas about Xigbar's obsession with them."

I threw the camera to the ground, shattering it, and walked toward Demyx's door where I knocked.

"Go away, eh." Came a muffled reply.

"Come on, Demyx." I sighed, deciding to ignore the fact that the blonde had just sounded Canadian. "It's me."

"Leave me alone."

I sighed, shaking my head; was Demyx seriously moping about the fact that I had cut our bath time short so I could chase after Xigbar?

I tested the blonde's doorknob and found it unlocked so I opened the door and entered Demyx's room.

The blonde sat on the edge of his bed with his back to me, hugging his pillow.

"Demyx…"

Demyx glanced over his shoulder at me, his eyes teary, before he looked away again.

_Did I make him cry…? _I wondered as I headed closer to Demyx and stopped a few feet away from his bed.

"Come on, Demyx. You seriously can't be sad that I left in the middle of our alone time."

Demyx only sniffled in response.

"Did you want that picture of us all over the castle by morning?"

Demyx shook his head, giving a weak "No."

I sighed, walking closer to Demyx, and crouched in front of the Nocturne.

"Then why are you still sad?"

"Because…" Demyx sniffled, burying his face in his pillow so he wouldn't have to look at me. "I don't know…"

I thought about it, wondering why Demyx was sad and why he kept pestering me during the bath. I chuckled when I figured it out.

"Hey, Demyx, look at me."

Gradually, Demyx lowered the pillow from his face, and before he could hide again, I kissed him.

When I pulled back, the blonde appeared more confused than surprised and happy.

"Isn't that what you wanted during our bath?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side; had my guess been wrong? "A kiss?"

Demyx once again hid his face behind his pillow and quickly nodded.

I smiled a little, guessing that the blonde was simply trying to hide his blush from me. I stood up and ruffled Demyx's hair.

"All right, Demyx, it's bedtime."

Demyx's eyes peeked over the edge of his shield.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Quickly, Demyx's eyes disappeared once more.

Apparently, he was still a little shy about our relationship.

I stepped back with a slight frown.

"Wow, you're mean, Demyx." I teased and was about to leave to retire to my room when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

Demyx wrapped his arms around me, staring at me with kind eyes.

"You get a goodnight hug instead." He murmured.

I chuckled and returned the embrace before I backed away as Demyx released me.

"I love you." Demyx said.

"I love you as well." I replied and tried to leave once again, but Demyx pulled me back again as he stood up. "What?"

Demyx touched my bang before slowly parting it so he could stare into the blind eye. He never said a word, but I understood what he was thinking.

_Why…?_

"I told you I did it for you." I gazed up at the blonde as he let my bang fall back over his old eye. "And I meant it."

Demyx smiled before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. After that, he backed up, and let me go for a final time.

I walked toward Demyx's door and paused at the threshold, staring back at the sitarist over my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Zexy." Demyx said quietly.

I returned the blonde's grin with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Dem."

* * *

As I walked to my room, which was in-between Lexaeus and Saix's rooms, I remembered the conversation I had with Demyx and how I had said 'sad' a lot.

_I'm beginning to sound like Demyx with all the 'feeling' talk. _I mused as I opened my door; I could hear soft snoring coming from Lexaeus's room, indicating that the Silent Hero was asleep. Saix was probably with Xemnas for the night. _I wonder if it's contagious…._

I shook my head as I pulled off my cloak and undershirt so I could change into my pajamas. I usually wore a white tank top with black boxers that were riddled with white music notes; a present Demyx had given me after a week of going out.

I had given him a white shirt with a blue Sitar that was a perfect copy of his own printed on the front; don't ask how I managed to find such a shirt with a perfect replica of Demyx's Sitar on it, but I did.

I wasn't quite ready to go to bed yet as I settled down on my mattress, pulling my black bedspread over my legs, so I decided to finish _Romeo and Juliet _since I was almost done; I really wanted to read _Macbeth_ after the tragic love story.

I was almost to the part where Juliet killed herself because she thought her beloved Romeo was dead when there was a knock at my door.

I glanced up, placing the bookmark I was using in my book to mark my place, and headed toward my door to let in whoever was bothering me.

I saw Xigbar standing at the threshold.

"Yes, Number II?" I asked, staring at the black-haired Nobody blankly. "What do you need?"

"What did Demyx do with my camera?"

I put on my best mock-surprised expression.

"Whatever do you mean, Number II?"

Xigbar growled. "He took my camera. I know he did."

"I didn't see a camera when I went to visit him." I said. "Are you sure he took it?"

"Yes, I'm-" Xigbar stopped. "Wait…Luxord took it!"

The space manipulator whirled around and stormed away, heading toward Luxord's room.

I watched him go before I shut my door, walked back to my bed, and settled down to resume reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"My camera!" Xigbar's voice screeched. "My poor camera!"

I snickered as I turned a page.

* * *

**Fluff galore. Xigbar lost another camera. *Shakes head* When will he learn?**


	4. A new mission?

Ch.3-A new mission?

**Chapter three. I won't tell you what the mission is, because I think some of you already know. This is a cute chapter where Zexy reads to Demy. The song in here is 'Let the flames begin' by Paramore.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next day a bit later than I intended, but nonetheless got out of bed and went about the normal routine of getting ready for the day.

Brushing my teeth and hair, taking a quick wake up shower, and getting into my uniform.

Once that was complete, I exited my room and headed to Demyx's room to get the Nocturne; we were going to the library in the castle to read.

Well, I was going to read a story to Demyx, but whatever.

As I neared the blonde's door, I heard muffled music and Demyx's Sitar.

There he went with the music again.

Not that I was complaining. I loved his Sitar and the way he sang. But it was just too early in the morning to deal with it.

I knocked respectfully three times, my code to show it was me, and waited for Demyx to answer.

After a few minutes of waiting, I tried the handle and found it locked. I sighed and reached into my pocket to grab the spare paperclip I always carried with me.

Twisting the slim metal into a crooked hook, I stuck it in the deadbolt keyhole and fiddled with it until I heard a click.

Sticking the ruined paperclip back into my pocket, I opened Demyx's door and immediately stopped at the sight I saw.

Demyx was standing on his bed in a black T-shirt and water blue boxers with his Sitar strapped to his chest. He was dancing a little, strumming his prized Arpeggio, swinging his head this way and that, barely even noticing his surroundings as he sang along with a song that was blaring from his iPod.

"The memory remains. Just a tiny spark. I gave it all my oxygen to let the flames begin."

I chuckled quietly at Demyx's actions and leaned against the doorframe to watch him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Somewhere weakness is our strength and I'll die searching for it. I can't let myself regret such selfishness. My pain and all the trouble caused. No matter how long, I believe that there's hope buried beneath it all. Hiding beneath it all. Growing beneath it all. This is how we'll dance when, when they try to take us down. This is how we'll sing it. This is how we'll stand when, when they burn our houses down. This is what we'll be. Oh, glo-oh, hi, Zexion."

I waved quietly when Demyx finally noticed me, but the Sitar player simply continued his single person song and dance.

"…Into light. This is how we dance when, when they try to take us do-wah, Zexion!"

I watched in mild amusement as Demyx became unbalanced, flailed his arms to try and stay upright, and fell from his bed to the floor with a crash.

Demyx's head popped over the edge of his bed a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here, Zexion?"

"You didn't forget, did you?" I questioned as I strode closer to Demyx and crouched in front of the Nocturne.

"Oh, oh, right!" Demyx grinned eagerly. "You're going to read to me today!"

I nodded and decided to ask, "So, what were you doing; showing off your moves?"

Demyx chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

I smiled a little. "The whole three minutes almost."

Demyx groaned, burying his face in the side of his mattress. "Oh, that's so embarrassing!"

"I don't think it is." I said. "I thought it was kind of cute."

Slowly, Demyx looked at me with slight skeptism as if he didn't believe me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Demyx instantly perked up and he stood up, summoning Arpeggio since it had disappeared during his fall.

"Then I'll do another one!" He said excitedly.

"I think we'll save that for later." I chuckled, straightening from my crouch. "For now, I suggest you get dressed and we'll head down to the library."

Demyx seemed disappointed, but he nodded anyway as Arpeggio vanished and I exited his room so he could change in private.

* * *

Once Demyx had emerged from his room, we headed to the library for our reading time and we found a nice secluded table where we sat side by side with a stack of books in front of us.

"So what do you want to read first?" I questioned as Demyx searched the pile that I had picked out.

The Nocturne stopped after a few minutes of searching and he showed me the title of the book.

"I want this one!"

I stared at the title _Romeo and Juliet_ then gazed at Demyx.

"Are you certain?" I questioned. "It's very sad."

"I want you to read it!" Demyx pestered, folding his arms and resting his chin on them as he wiggled ecstatically. "Read it, read it!"

"All right, all right." I opened the book I had finished last night and began reading. "Two houses…."

* * *

"And there was none a story more tragic than that of Juliet and her Romeo." I sighed, shutting the book and glanced at Demyx, who had tears in his eyes. "I told you it was sad."

Demyx sniffled. "But that was too sad!" He whimpered, on the verge of full-blown crying.

I rolled my eye, placing the book next to the stack, and said, "Then how about we read a happier story next?"

Before I could even pick out another book to read-because I knew I had put a few happy books in the stack-Demyx grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"No!" He said. "I want you to read it again!"

I stared at Demyx incredulously. "What…?"

"Read it again." Demyx pushed _Romeo and Juliet_ into my hands. "Please!"

"Demyx…"

"I like it. Because I think of us like Romeo and Juliet."

"We're gonna die screaming each other's names?" I asked.

"No, silly!" Demyx grinned. "You're like Juliet and I'm Romeo, both from feuding families and forbidden from ever seeing each other. Yet they fall in love and try to end the battling that has been going on for several generations…."

"Wait, why am I Juliet?" I questioned, placing the book I held on the table. "Romeo's constantly angsting, so I fit him better."

"But you're not angsty!" Demyx laughed. "You're just anti-social!"

The blonde patted my head like I was kid, ruffling my hair.

I hated it when Demyx treated me like a child. And yet, I also liked it when he petted my hair.

"There's a total difference between them." Demyx continued as he withdrew his hand; I felt a little disappointed that he had stopped so soon. "So don't think that you're angsty or emo."

"Emo?" I asked. "Who said I was emo?"

"No one."

"But you just-"

"I thought you were gonna read to me." Demyx said quickly, interrupting my sentence.

I frowned slightly, suspicious of why Demyx so rapidly cut me off, but decided to let the subject drop and picked up _Romeo and Juliet_, opening it to the first page before I began to read once again.

* * *

Demyx sighed when I had finished, his head resting on his folded arms.

Once I closed the book, he chirped, "Again, again!"

"Why don't you read it this time?" I suggested, sliding the book toward the Nocturne.

Demyx raised his head in surprise.

"Me? Oh, no." He shook his head. "I like it when you read it."

"I think it'd be a change of pace if you read to me."

Demyx knew I wasn't going to back down, so he reluctantly moved the book closer to him, opened it, and stared at the first page, muttering to himself.

I watched him patiently, waiting for him to begin, but when he didn't I realized why.

"You can't read, can you?"

"I can too!" Demyx defended, looking at me with a mild glare. "I know how to read!"

"Then why don't you begin?" I leaned against the back of my chair, folding my arms over my chest, confident that my analysis was correct.

Demyx looked back at the book determinedly, obviously trying to prove me wrong.

After a few minutes, though, the blonde sighed.

"All right, I can't read."

"That's fine." I scooted closer to Demyx, moving the book so it was between the both of us. "We'll just take it slow. Start right here." I put my finger on the first line.

Demyx inspected the line, before he said, "Twoh."

I chuckled at the mispronunciation and corrected, "Two."

"Two, two." Demyx nodded. "I knew that."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, deciding to agree with Demyx. "What's the next line?

""How…houses?"

"That's right…"

"Two houses…."

* * *

After an hour of teaching Demyx to read, we were halfway through the play when I detected a powerful scent striding toward us.

Strong forest smell, mixed with darkness and steel.

I glanced behind me as the smell entered the silent library.

"Zexion?" Demyx questioned, looking at me in concern. "What's the matter?"

"That's what I want to know." I said as Saix came into view.

"Zexion." Saix greeted as he paused a few feet away from me and Demyx.

"Number Seven." I said as I stood up from my seat. "What brings you here?"

"I have been sent by…" Saix abruptly stopped and glanced at Demyx, who was watching him with huge eyes. "I would like to speak with you privately."

"Of course."

Saix turned around and walked away with me following behind him, but I stopped when I felt Demyx's scent shift and looked over my shoulder at the Nocturne to see that he was standing up.

"Stay."

Demyx stopped when he heard my command and whined, "But, Zexion…!"

"No, Demyx. Saix wants to talk with me alone. Why don't you continue reading until I return?"

Demyx sighed, staring at the table sadly before he slowly sat back down and grumbled, "Okay…"

I nodded and continued after Saix, the Luna Diviner standing close to the library's front doors.

"Who were you sent by?" I questioned as I stopped a foot from the blue-haired Nobody.

"I was sent by Master Xemnas." Saix explained. "He has called a meeting with a few other members to talk about an important matter."

"What important matter?"

"I am not allowed to tell you."

"All right, fair enough." I said with a nod. "But tell me this. Who are the other select members you were talking about?"

Saix glanced at the library doors as if searching for anyone who might be listening before he looked back at me with his indifferent yellow eyes.

"I was not forbidden from disclosing the names of the other members." He muttered. "Those that are joining you and Master Xemnas in the meeting are Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene."

I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Quite a motley crew the Superior has gathered together."

"My job is done." Saix opened the library doors with his right hand, not breaking eye contact with me. "I have delivered the news of the meting and you have a few minutes before you are to report to the Round Room."

I nodded in understanding and Saix turned his back to me, exiting the library.

"Adieu, Number Six."

I watched as Saix vanished into a Dark Corridor, obviously returning to the Grey Area to order the other members to depart for missions, before I headed back to where Demyx waited for me.

The Nocturne had his Sitar out, playing a few silent notes, as he sang quietly, "And there was never a story more tragic than that of Juliet and her Romeo~yeah…."

I chuckled and Demyx glanced at me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought if I turned some of the lines into a song, I'd be able to understand it easier…" Demyx blushed as he stared down at Arpeggio. "It was a stupid idea…"

"I don't think it is…" I said. "Now it's kinda like a musical instead of a play."

Demyx gasped, gazing up at me with sparkling eyes.

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering how I could explain to Demyx that I had to go to a meeting without him. "Demyx, why don't I walk you to your room?"

"Why?" Demyx questioned as he stood up. "It's not even dinner yet."

"Listen, Demyx." I said as I began to walk to the library doors.

Demyx quickly ran to catch up to me.

"I have to go to a meeting a minute or so."

"Really?"

"Yes." I nodded. "That is why Saix wanted to speak to me alone. So I'm going to drop you off at your room, go to the meeting, and once it's finished, we'll head to dinner together. Okay?" I glanced at Demyx to see how he was handling it.

He didn't look at all happy that I was going to a meeting that he couldn't join.

"Demyx."

We both stopped in front of the Nocturne's door.

"I won't be in the meeting for long. Okay?"

Demyx nodded and I hugged him before waving, opening a Dark Portal, and disappearing into it.

* * *

**The meeting is the next chapter. ^^ R and R please. Remember, everytime you review, Zemyx is one step closer to overtaking AkuRoku and other Yaoi pairings!**


	5. Castle Oblivion

Ch.4-Castle Oblivion

**Chapter four is up! Well, technically, chapter five, but you get it. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. Once this story is completed, I think I might do a multi-chaptered MarVex story next, but I'll just see. I have other stories tat need my attention. Anyway, enjoy! And remember, every time you review, Zemyx gets one more person to love. Oh right, the song in here, though it is short, is Hakuna Matata, from the Lion King.**

* * *

I appeared in my respective seat in the Round Room and looked around.

Saix hadn't been lying.

The five other members that he had mentioned were there with me.

But Xemnas had not yet appeared, probably running late, which was unusual.

I looked at the other members, wondering what they were doing as we waited for our Superior's arrival.

Vexen and Marluxia were staring at each other, a silent message passing between the both of them.

Axel was apparently not at all pleased with the abrupt meeting as it cut into his Roxas time; he had his arms folded across his chest, slouched down in his seat, as he slowly hit the back of his foot against his seat in a repetitious motion that revealed his hidden frustration.

Larxene was tossing her knives at the stark white Organization insignia on the floor below and once she had finished outlining the symbol with her weapons, she summoned them back to her and began the process again.

I glanced at Lexaeus who sat in the chair beside me, wondering if he was doing something.

He was doing absolutely nothing.

The Silent Hero stared ahead of him blankly, his arms crossed over his chest, barely blinking.

I leaned back in my chair, keeping my indifferent composure, as I began to wait for Xemnas's arrival as well.

* * *

"Ooohh, Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata!"

"Damn it, Marluxia, shut up!" Larxene growled, throwing one of her knives at the Assassin.

I shook my head as Marluxia easily caught the weapon and returned it to the Nymph.

_I'm surrounded by idiots…._I thought, rubbing my temples in annoyance.

Where was Xemnas? It had been an hour since we had convened in the Round Room to have our meeting and he had yet to show up.

Suddenly, a column of black light appeared and Xemnas was seated in his chair.

"About time…" Larxene muttered under her breath.

"Sorry about the delay, my friends." Xemnas said. "But a certain matter arose."

We all exchanged glances, all of us thinking the same thing.

The 'matter' was possibly 'Saix.'

"I am certain you are wondering why I have called only a specific number of you to this meeting."

"Just tell us already, man!" Axel yelled.

Xemnas ignored the outburst and continued.

"The key has arrived, searching for his friend, Riku, and King Mickey."

"You mean Sora, right?" Axel questioned, leaning his chin on his right hand as he smirked. "You know that everyone here knows about the Keyblade hero but Roxas and Xion, right? No need to talk to us like we're dumb."

I sighed, shaking my head.

Seriously, Axel disrespected everyone at the castle, whether they were higher rank or lower.

"I know that, Number Eight." Xemnas said, staring at the red-head coolly. "But you did not allow me to finish. Riku is still on the side of darkness, yet Sora continues his search for him even though it is impossible for Riku to return to the light. Marluxia has already set our long-held plan in motion and finally the Hero has arrived at Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" I questioned and Xemnas looked at me. "I have never heard of such a place."

"Marluxia?" Xemnas glanced at the scythe wielding Nobody expectantly.

"Yes. You see, Castle Oblivion is a second-base of operation of sorts. Sora is heading there by my invitation and within that cursed castle, he shall lose his most precious memories."

"Lose them?" Larxene asked. "What do you mean?"

"Namine, a very nice little witch, is going to scramble the hero's memories and implant fake ones. That is her power. As Sora heads deeper into the castle, he will lose memories of the worlds he has visited, his friends and family, and his home world."

"Is Namine Kairi's Nobody?" Axel questioned, looking as if he could care less about the meeting.

"Yes." Marluxia nodded. "We will get Sora to join our side and help our plan in finishing Kingdom Hearts."

_So that's why we need Sora so desperately…._I mused. _He has a Keyblade and he is also Roxas's and Xion's Somebody. But if we want Sora, then what about-_

"What about Roxas and Xion?" Vexen asked. "They have Keyblades, too, don't they? Why don't we use them?"

"Because they are insufficient." Xemnas said. "They are not as powerful as the real Keyblade bearer. Besides, Xion's just a puppet. She will take Roxas's powers into her own body and then return to Sora, making him even stronger. You see now why we need the real deal so much more than the fakes?"

Vexen gave a low grunt and glanced away, obviously frustrated to have Xemnas belittle him.

"Roxas is no fake!"

I looked at Axel, surprised at his statement.

"True, I've only known him for half a month and we've already gotten into it, but…." Axel glanced down, gripping the arm of his seat. "The Roxas I know is not some mindless puppet doing as he's ordered. He's sweet and kind….exactly like Sora."

"How would you know?" Vexen asked. "You've never see Sora and Xion has just joined us a few weeks ago! She has yet to form an identity of her own!"

"I know a lot more than you think, ya old geezer!"

"How dare you-"

"Enough." Xemnas sighed, interrupting the fight between the two Nobody. "Axel, you know as well as everybody else that we do not feel. We only know what it was like to feel. That is all Roxas is showing. Xion is still new, with no identity of her own, but I hear that she joins you and Roxas at the clock tower in Twilight Town."

Axel was shocked and so was I.

How did Xemnas know-

"How do you know about that?" Axel questioned. "That's supposed to be a-"

"A secret?" Xemnas smiled. "I suppose it's not anymore. As for how I know…" He rested his cheek in the palm of his left hand. "I know a lot more than you think, Axel."

Axel growled, but said nothing more.

Xemnas was wrong. Xion did have an identity and personality of her own. I know, I was there at the clock tower when Demyx was blind. I've seen it. But apparently, Xemnas and the other members did not know that.

Maybe it was better this way.

"Back on the topic of Castle Oblivion…" Xemnas said airily. "Marluxia will be spearheading the operation."

"Marluxia?" Vexen questioned in astonishment. "Him? He's the lowest in rank next to Larxene!"

Larxene growled at the comment.

"I should be-"

"My word is absolute." Xemnas's eyes narrowed. "Or would you rather be turned into a Dusk for such an outlandish outburst?"

Vexen gasped and immediately quieted down.

I glanced at Marluxia out of the corner of my eye and noticed the pink-haired Nobody smirking slightly.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Usually, he would stick up for Vexen. So why hadn't he?

"Master Xemnas, if I may." Marluxia murmured.

Xemnas nodded silently.

"I have reason to uphold that there is a traitor amongst us."

"A traitor, you say?" Xemnas inquired, raising a slender eyebrow. "Do you know who it is?"

"I unfortunately do not." Marluxia shook his head. "But I am certain he is among us six."

I glanced at Marluxia, wondering what he was getting at.

Why not just tell Xemnas who the traitor was and eliminate them? Why all the secrecy?

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Master Xemnas," Marluxia continued. "If we were to find the traitor, we could rid us of the turncoat, could we not?"

"I see no reason not to." Xemnas replied. "Tomorrow you will leave for Castle Oblivion at nine o' clock to greet Sora's arrival. You will use these memory cards for whatever trials you choose as Sora goes up each floor,"

Xemnas chuckled as he tossed a small pack of crown-shaped cards at Marluxia, who caught them.

"If he manages, that is."

Marluxia grinned as he stared at the cards he held.

What was with Marluxia today? He wasn't his usual peppy self. He was acting like Vexen mixed with Larxene's conniving attitude.

I paused in my thinking when I imagined Vexen and Larxene as one and shivered.

My tremble did not go unnoticed, though.

"Is something the matter, Zexion?" Lexaeus questioned, glancing in my direction.

"No, Lexaeus." I shook my head. "Nothing is the matter."

Lexaeus seemed satisfied with my answer and resumed staring off into space.

"Are there any questions about your mission?" Xemnas questioned.

"Um, yeah." Axel said as he turned over in his seat so he was upside down. "When's dinner?"

I rolled my eye at Axel's joke as Larxene and Marluxia laughed at his pun and I felt that Xemnas was trying not to be irritated.

"Dismissed." Xemnas said as he disappeared in a flash of black light.

"Hey, wait!" Axel called as he turned over so he could sit right side up. "I have a serious question! How long are we staying at the castle?"

I sighed, vanishing into a black column so I could head to Demyx's room to pick up the blonde.

* * *

As I walked to Demyx's room, Xigbar suddenly appeared and fell in step beside me.

"Sorry about your mission, little dude." The space manipulator sighed, draping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you."

I gave an irritated glare at the Arrowgun wielder, but decided against telling Xigbar off.

He wasn't worth it.

"I'll make sure to take good care of Demyx while you're gone." Xigbar continued. "I'm sure he's gonna be devastated that you're gone and I just wanna make sure that the little guy-"

I suddenly stopped and rounded on Xigbar, aggravated with him.

"Enough, Xigbar." I growled. "If you even so much as go near Demyx while I'm gone or touch him, I'll sense it and I'll come back and castrate you."

Xigbar seemed surprised that I was telling him off-he was my superior, after all-and I was pleased with myself.

I turned and strode away from Xigbar, continuing to Demyx's room.

"Nasty little…." Xigbar grumbled under his breath, but I could still hear it as I turned a corner and came to Demyx's room.

"Demyx." I knocked on the Nocturne's door. "Hey, Demyx, it's dinner time."

I waited for the door to open, but after a few seconds, I tried the handle, found it unlocked, and entered Demyx's silent room.

I saw the Nocturne sleeping on his bed, laying on his stomach, and I chuckled as I walked closer to the Sitar player.

"Demyx, come on." I said, shaking the blonde in an attempt to wake him. "It's only seven. You can't sleep now. Demyx!"

Demyx mumbled grumpily, but raised his head and sleepily glanced around. When he caught sight of me, he smiled a little.

"Hi, Zexy."

"Did you really fall asleep while waiting for me?" I questioned as Demyx flipped onto his back and sat up.

"I guess so." He yawned as he scratched his head.

I shook my head and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the door.

"Come on, Dem. It's time for dinner."

"Food?"

"Yes, Demyx." I nodded. "Food."

"Yay!"

* * *

Everyone was seated at the long table as we entered the dining hall.

Well, almost everyone.

Axel and Roxas were gone, probably on their latest excursion, and Xemnas and Saix had yet to show up as well.

Once I had dropped Demyx off at his seat between where Axel and Luxord sat, I headed to my seat and sat between Lexaeus and where Saix was seated.

Everyone was waiting patiently for Xemnas to show up because we couldn't eat until he was at the table and I was thinking of ways to tell Demyx that I would be gone for a while.

I'm not sure if the Castle Oblivion mission was supposed to be a secret, but if Xigbar knew about it, then it was quite possible that the other members did as well. Xemnas hadn't specifically said to keep the mission secret, so there was probably no harm in telling Demyx where I was going to be for the next few weeks.

But I didn't just want to tell him outright. He deserved something better than that.

Something like a date.

_Yes. _I thought as I nodded to myself. _A date would be perfect for Demyx._

I thought about how and when I was going to do the date since I had to leave for C.O. at nine.

_I guess we'll have to do it early…_I mused as the four members that hadn't shown up entered the room and sat down at their respective seats, signaling that the meal could begin. _I just hope Demyx is a morning person…

* * *

_**Ooh, Zexy's gonna do something special for Demy before he leaves! What is it? Only the next chapter will tell. R and R please!**


	6. I promise

Ch.5-I promise

**This chapter contains cute Zemyx with a scene that's possibly so cute and sad it'll make your teeth rot, but your heart go 'Aww, no!' The short three lines of a song in here are from 'Chemicals react' by Aly and Aj. I don't own the song.**

* * *

I got up at seven the next morning, an hour earlier than usual, and went about my usual routine of preparing for the day before I headed to Demyx's room to wake the blonde.

I quietly entered Demyx's room and crouched down beside the blonde's bed before poking him.

"Hey, Demyx. Demyx." I pushed Demyx's shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up."

Gradually, Demyx opened his eyes, his bi-colored eyes staring into mine as he apparently tried to register who I was in his sleep-fogged mind.

After a few seconds, he screamed, sitting straight up in his bed.

"Shh, Demyx! It's me!" I placed a hand over the blonde's mouth and gazed at him seriously. "It's me."

"Zexion?" Demyx questioned as he pushed my hand away. "Are you trying to give me a stroke?"

"No. I was just trying to wake you up." I explained blankly.

Demyx settled down and his expression changed from anger to confusion.

"Why?" He asked. "And at seven in the morning?"

"We're going on a date." I said, standing up from my crouch. "You can choose any place you want to."

"Anywhere?" Demyx questioned hopefully.

"Anywhere at all." I repeated with a nod.

Demyx grinned.

* * *

I watched as Demyx ran along the shoreline, laughing and singing to himself.

Demyx had chosen to go to the beach and we were both wearing swimming trunks; Demyx's were blue while mine were black.

I refused to go near the water and instead decided to sit on the beach and watch the blonde play in the water.

It wasn't that I was afraid of the water; I just couldn't swim. And the ocean wasn't boxed in like a pool. One wrong move and I was sure I'd be swept out to sea.

"Come on, Zexy!" Demyx yelled, waving at me from his waist-deep position in the water. "Come join me!"

I smiled. "I'm good."

Demyx seemed disappointed, but instantly perked up when another blonde waded up to him.

_Roxas…? _I wondered, puzzled as to where the Keyblade wielder had come from. _Wait, if he's here, then that means-_

"Well, hello there, Sexy Zexy." A familiar voice purred.

I sighed as Axel plopped down beside me. "What are you two doing here?"

"I decided to take Roxy on one last date before departing for C.O." The red-head explained, glancing at me with his cat green eyes. "Got it memorized?"

I rolled my eye at Axel's over-used phrase as I watched Demyx and Roxas play tag in the water. "So why aren't you out there with him?"

"Because fire and water don't mix well." Axel stretched out his legs and crossed them as he leaned back on his hands. "What about you? You have no reason to stay away from your little water boy."

"I can't swim." I explained. "Simple as that."

"Pft. Yeah, right."

"It's true." I glared at the laughing pyro. "I'm not lying."

"I believe you, I believe you." Axel patted my shoulder. "But now that you told me…."

I immediately moved away from the pyro when he glanced at me slyly.

"Oh, come on." Axel said, standing up and gradually coming closer to me in an almost stalking motion. "I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"Axel, as your superior, I command you to back off." I ordered as I scooted even further away from the advancing red-head.

"Never stopped me before." Axel grinned and before I could respond, he grabbed me under the arms, lifted me off the ground, and began walking toward the water.

"Let me go!" I struggled, kicking my legs in an attempt to hit Axel, and glared at the pyro. "Release me, Axel!"

"Not a chance!" Axel laughed as he walked into the water without a second thought. "Hey, you guys!"

Both Demyx and Roxas looked at us as we got closer to them.

I shivered when the freezing water climbed up to my shin and stopped struggling, afraid Axel would drop me.

"Look what I caught!" Axel held me out proudly as if he thought I was a prize. "I captured a 'fraidy emo pygmy!"

Roxas and Demyx laughed and I sulked, deciding just to accept my fate.

Axel, with much more gentleness than I thought possible, set me down in the water and my feet touched the sandy bottom with the liquid up to my shoulders.

I stood still, trying not to lose my balance, as the water shifted slightly.

_I'm okay as long as there's no wave…_I thought as Axel, Roxas, and Demyx began to play a game of tag with each other.

"Tag, you're it!" Demyx laughed, touching my shoulder before swimming away. He stopped, though, when he noticed I wasn't following. "Tag, you're it." He once again tapped my shoulder. "You're it."

I stared at the Nocturne blankly.

I knew the game Tag, but did not understand the rules very well.

Demyx seemed confused by my lack of motivation before he grinned in understanding.

I watched as he swam away, heading toward where Roxas and Axel were having a splashing battle, and the Nocturne talked to the two before pointing at me.

Uh-oh. That can't be good.

The trio waded toward me and surrounded me on all sides to box me in.

"What are you three planning?" I questioned, gazing at the three suspiciously.

"One…" Axel said as he put his hands in the water.

"Two…" Roxas grinned.

"Guys…" I warned, understanding what they were about to do.

"Three!" Demyx yelled and the trio hit the water with their hands, splashing me.

I exhaled, the water dripping from the end of my bang, and sulked even more.

"I don't think that made him happy." Roxas noted as he looked at me. "If anything, he looks really pissed off."

"Then I got just the thing!" Axel cheered, suddenly picking me up.

"Axel, release me." I said, but didn't fight the pyro because I was too tired to attempt escape.

"Nope!" Axel answered cheerily before he began to swing me up and down. "One, two, and three!"

The next thing I knew, I was flying.

"What the…?" I asked before I hit the water.

I panicked when I went under, but I wasn't under for long.

Two strong arms grabbed me around the waist, dragged me to the surface, and I clung to whoever had saved me.

It was Demyx, who was watching me with concern as I shivered.

Not from the cold, but from the fear of almost drowning.

I glared at Axel.

"Hate is a strong word." I growled. "But I really, really don't like you."

Axel grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

For the rest of the time, I stayed on the beach with a towel around me and watched Demyx, Axel and Roxas play.

As the sun rose higher, indicating that it was almost nine, Axel walked toward me and sat down with a towel around his shoulders.

"Gonna miss him, huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna miss Roxy, too. He seems sad that I'll be gone for a while." Axel smiled. "But he's happy now."

"Yeah."I nodded.

"Did you tell Demyx yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. That's why we're here. This is my goodbye."

"Kind of a pathetic goodbye." Axel muttered.

"I'm not finished yet." I continue as I stood up and snapped my fingers, changing from my swimming trunks back to my uniform. "I've got something else."

"What is it?" Axel asked as Demyx, who had apparently sensed that I was about to leave, trotted up to us with Roxas behind him.

"Secret." I replied as Roxas and Demyx changed back to their uniforms and I opened up a Dark Portal. "Come on, Demyx."

"Okay." Demyx grabbed my hand as I walked toward the vortex and waved at Axel and Roxas as we disappeared.

* * *

We came out into the hallway close to Demyx's room, which was where I wanted to go.

It was quiet as we walked, Demyx not saying a word.

As we neared is room, though, Demyx decided to speak.

"Zexion?"

"Yes?" I asked, only to pulled to a stop. I looked at Demyx, who was gazing at the ground sadly. "What's the matter, Demyx?"

"Zexion…." Demyx gazed up at me teary eyes. "Why does it seem like you're trying to say goodbye?"

I became surprised; how long had Demyx known my intentions? I did not want to verbally tell him goodbye so the date seemed like a good idea. But now that he knew…

"Because I am…" I sighed, looking away from the Nocturne.

"Are you going on a mission?"

"Yes." I nodded, looking back at Demyx. "To Castle Oblivion."

"How long will you be gone?" Demyx whimpered.

"That's hard to determine." I admitted. "But I will not be alone. Five other members are joining me."

"Can you tell me who they are?"

Had Xemnas said anything about not telling anyone who was going to C.O.? No, he hadn't. I assumed it was safe to tell. Demyx wouldn't tell anyone, anyway.

"The others are Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia."

Demyx stared at the ground thoughtfully before he gripped my hand tighter and began to drag me toward his room.

"Demyx?" I asked, puzzled at his reaction. "What are-"

"Stay there." Demyx released my hand as we entered his room and he headed to his dresser.

I watched as he made a mess of his clean room, dumping clothes on the floor, and multiple other items, apparently searching for something.

"There you are!" Demyx cried, when he found what he was searching for and walked toward me, holding the item close to his chest so I couldn't see it.

"I accidentally made this while fighting some Heartless in a crystal cave in Hollow Bastion." Demyx smiled. "I don't know why it came out in this shape, but…"

The Nocturne slowly revealed what he held.

"This is my heart. Take good care of it."

I stared at the pure white crystal Demyx held in both hands, the multiple bezels reflecting my face in them.

The crystal was cut into the shape of a heart, reminding me of the hearts a Giant Heartless released when it was defeated.

"It's…mine?" I asked slowly, hesitantly taking the heart-shaped crystal that was attached to the end of a silver chain.

"Uh-huh!" Demyx nodded happily. "I put it on a necklace with big brother Lex's help. He said it was pretty."

"It's wonderful." I breathed as I slipped the necklace around my neck and tucked it beneath my cloak for protection. "I'll always keep it on me at all times."

Demyx smiled, obviously glad that I had accepted his 'heart.'

I glanced at the nearby clock that hung over Demyx's bed and noticed that I had only five minutes before I had to leave.

"I'd better go." I murmured, turning around to leave.

Demyx made little panicked noises, as if trying to figure out what else he could say to me, as I neared the Nocturne's door.

"You make me feel out of my element."

I paused at the threshold when I heard the blonde's singing.

"Like I'm walking on broken glass."

I glanced at Demyx over my shoulder to see the Nocturne slowly coming toward me.

"Like me world's spinning in slow motion and you're moving too fast."

Demyx grabbed my arm gently, almost as if he were afraid I'd leave without telling him something.

I didn't know the song Demyx was singing very well, but I knew it was his favorite and I remembered a few lines of the lyrics.

"But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes." I smiled a little as I held Demyx's other hand. "And just like that, the chemicals react. The chemicals react."

Demyx abruptly pulled me into a hug, practically squeezing me to death, but I hugged him back just as tightly.

I didn't want to leave Demyx, but orders were orders and if I didn't follow them, the consequences would be severe.

After what felt like an eternity, which was probably only a minute, Demyx released me and gazed at me with his sad left eye and his dead right eye, silently pleading for me not to go.

"I have to go." I replied to the invisible appeal.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered. "Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Demyx." I said with a nod.

"As soon as you're finished with your mission at Castle Oblivion will you come back here as quickly as possible?"

I didn't answer right away.

It was not that I couldn't promise that to Demyx, it was that I would probably never return.

I was sure Demyx knew that as well, but he believed in me to return even if my mission was difficult. And I trusted his belief in me.

"I'll return as soon as I can, Demyx." I insured. "I promise I'll come back."

* * *

**And there we go. I told ya it would rot your teeth. Demyx is just too sweet for his own good. R and R, please! ^^ To show me that you really care about this story and the sad, tragic love that is Zemyx.**


	7. Hard to get used to

Ch.6-Hard to get used to

**Another chapter. This one is where Zexy's still trying to get used to Castle Oblivion since it's so different from the Castle that Never Was. Well, just a tad different**.

* * *

Castle Oblivion was as white and dreary as the Castle That Never Was.

_What's with Xemnas and his obsession with white…?_ I wondered as Vexen gave the members and myself who were stationed at Castle Oblivion the tour; Marluxia had to go greet Sora and his two companions.

"We will be divided into two groups; the Abovegrounders and the Belowgrounders." Vexen continued. "Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel will be Aboveground while Lexaeus, Zexion and myself will be Belowground."

"What's the difference?" Larxene asked.

"Aboveground will deal with Sora. Belowground will deal with Riku. We need to either get Sora on our side or Riku on our side, it does not matter which." Vexen grinned. "If we got Riku, then Sora will be certain to join us, as well."

I gave a low scoff. Vexen was so confident that we could get Riku on our side after a few hours in Castle Oblivion.

_Riku will not join so willingly._ I thought as Vexen showed Axel and Larxene where their bedrooms were as well as the bathrooms. _I had almost confused his scent with the Superior's._

Riku's scent was powerful and dark. When I had detected it, along with a fake Maleficient's, I had wondered why the Superior had visited the Castle. But I soon noticed a subtle difference.

There was a light scent on it that I couldn't describe and I realized that it had not been the Superior, but Riku.

I kept silent as Vexen dismissed Axel and Larxene and lead the rest of us to the lower basement where Riku was.

He showed us our rooms, which were side by side, exactly like back home.

I sighed, staring at my door as Lexaeus entered his room and Vexen went to work on an experiment.

Was Xemnas trying to make me homesick?

Slowly, I opened my door and entered the clean room, noticing that it had everything that I had in my room back home.

Home.

I put a hand over my chest, feeling the necklace hidden beneath my cloak.

Demyx was probably freaking out by now without me even though it had been seven hours since my departure.

"Aw, getting homesick already, shorty?"

I didn't need to turn around at the sarcastic voice to know who it was.

"What do you want, Larxene?" I asked, dropping my hand to my side.

"Marluxia has made contact with the hero."

"So?" I glanced at the Nymph to see her casually leaning against my doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

"I just feel sad that you'll never meet or fight him." Larxene smiled.

"We have plans for Riku." I stated dryly.

"Oh, that's right." Larxene said in mock surprise. "Sora's little loverboy, eh? Have fun with the little toy, okay?"

I watched Larxene leave with a wave in my direction.

"But don't break him."

I snorted as Larxene disappeared. "I'm not the one who breaks their 'toys', Larxene."

I was glad Larxene hadn't heard my comment or I was certain I'd have Vexen pulling knives from my body.

I shook my head and continued surveying my new room, which even had a bookshelf filled with books.

"What's this?" I walked toward the bookshelf when I noticed a strange book that stuck out from the others and pulled it from the shelf to stare at the cover.

_The little Sitar player and his friend._

I blinked at the title, noticing that it was not a book that had been bought, but a book that had been made. By Demyx.

I sat on the edge of my bed, carrying the book with me, and set it on my lap, gazing at it for a few more seconds before I opened it to the Dedication page.

_To Zexion, my friend in the Organization besides Roxas, Axel, and Xion._

I wondered if Demyx had made this book before we had gone out or if he had made this recently as I turned to the first page.

_There once was a Nobody named Demyx, who was number nine in a group of thirteen Nobodies, soon to be fourteen._

I chuckled at the drawing of Demyx and the other members that I saw, noticing that Demyx was a better artist than a writer.

_Demyx's best friends were Axel, Xion, and Roxas._

I noticed a drawing of Axel with his Chakrams and Roxas and Xion with their Keyblades.

_But Demyx's bestest friend was the quiet Zexion._

I smiled a little when I noticed myself standing next to Demyx.

_And Demyx was sure Zexion liked being his friend, too._

I looked the book over, confused.

That was it? Just seven pages?

I closed the book, stared at the cover for a few seconds as I stroked it, before I stood up and replaced it on my bookshelf.

I straightened when there was a soft knock at my door and looked over my shoulder to see Lexaeus.

"Lexaeus?" I asked. "What do you require?"

"Dinner." The Silent Hero answered before he turned and walked away.

I stared after him before glancing at my bookshelf and slowly exited my room to head to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

_Xemnas really made sure that we wouldn't feel homesick…_I thought as I entered the dining hall to see that the place looked exactly like the one at home. I sat at my normal seat, noticing that Lexaeus sat beside me while Marluxia and Vexen sat together at the far end of the long table, Larxene at the opposite end, and Axel was across from me.

It was quiet as we all ate, the only sounds being the whispering coming from Marluxia and Vexen.

I wasn't used to this kind of quiet. It seemed like being at the silent Castle Oblivion was going to be hard to get used to.

* * *

After dinner, I took a shower once Lexaeus had finished his. The bathroom only had Lexaeus's scent with a faint whiff of Vexen's, indicating that the scientist had entered the neat bathroom but had not stayed long.

It seemed strange to me, being in a bathroom that did not have all the scents of the members mingled into one strong scent; I realized just how much of Demyx's smell had been in the many bathrooms of the Castle That Never Was.

And Castle Oblivion was quiet. Way too quiet.

I constantly expected the silence to be shattered by Demyx's Sitar or Roxas screaming at Axel to leave him alone and stop touching him like he owned him to which the pyro would purr that the blonde did belong to him and Roxas couldn't reply to that.

But those noises never came.

I heard faint noises from Vexen's lab and smelled strange chemicals as I passed it with a towel wrapped around my head and already in my pajamas. Lexaeus was silent as I passed his room and I suspected that he was staring off into space like he usually did.

I sighed as I looked at my room, standing at the threshold, and smelled only my scent.

Not Demyx's or Axel's or Roxas's. Just mine and a faint smell of Larxene.

I rubbed my arm down the side of my doorframe, trying to drown out Larxene's annoying scent so I wouldn't have to be reminded that I was homesick.

I didn't want to stay in such a clean smelling place that had no familiar scents.

I was brought out of my thinking when I smelled a strong scent of charcoal and ice cream coming toward me; sea-salt ice cream.

I ducked down as Axel tried to hug me and moved away from the pyro, facing him as I turned around.

"What are you doing, Axel?" I questioned as Axel pouted that he hadn't been able to manage getting me into a hug.

"I just wanted to say hi." Axel said simply with a grin. "I mean, everyone was so quiet, almost like someone had died or something. It creeped me out. I mean, it's not like we're enemies or anything, right?"

"It is possible that everyone is still adjusting to the change in environment and atmosphere." I said as I dried my hair, shook it, then tossed the towel into the nearby clothes hamper. "But Marluxia and Vexen seem fine."

"So does Larxene." Axel rolled his eyes with a sigh.

I suspected that Larxene had bothered him as well.

"I'd totally switch with you if I could."

"Yes." I agreed with a nod. "But while we are here, Marluxia is our leader and we must treat him as we would treat our-"

"Superior." Axel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the floor. "I know."

"That means no bad-mouthing him while his back's turned."

Axel's head shot up and he glowered at me. "Wait, how do you know about-"

"I know a lot more than you think, Axel." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Axel sulked, glared at me one last time, before he turned and walked away with his hands stuffed into his cloak pockets.

I watched him go and once I was certain he was gone, I shut my door like I usually did and took out the crystal heart that I had around my neck and stared at it.

_Are you asleep right now, Demyx? _I wondered, wishing my right eye would show me what the blonde was doing; the visions apparently did not activate when we needed them most. I hope you are managing without me by your side.

I gently kissed the crystal before slipping it back underneath my nightshirt, turning off my light, and walking toward my bed to turn in for the night.

_Goodnight, Demyx.

* * *

_

_There was a soft knock at my door and I glanced up tiredly before muttering, "Come in."_

_The door slowly opened and Demyx stood awkwardly at the threshold._

_I sat up, surprised to see Demyx at this time of night; I glanced at the clock to see that it was two in the morning._

_"Demyx? What are you ding here?"_

_"Um…" Demyx nervously rubbed his left arm as he shifted slightly, avoiding my eyes. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Sure, Demyx." I said and the blonde instantly perked up. "You know you're always welcome."_

_Demyx happily bounded into my room and jumped into my bed, laying down beside me as I reclined back again._

_"Thanks, Zexy." Demyx snuggled closer to me as he closed his eyes. "You're the best."_

I smiled a little as I shut my eyes as well to resume my interrupted nap.

_

* * *

_

I gradually opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly.

"Demyx…?"

I stared at my door, waiting for Demyx to enter, but I remembered that he was back at the Castle That Never Was. I sighed, laying my head back down, and placed my right arm over my eyes.

After a few seconds, I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside my bed and noticed the time.

2:04 A.M.

This was around the time Demyx would come to my room, complaining about a bad dream.

I knew that he didn't know, but I understood the dream that he complained about because he had asked me to stay with him one night until he fell asleep and I had obliged.

After half an hour, Demyx was sleeping and I had been about to leave when I heard Demyx start to whimper in his sleep and mutter something about not being able to see.

I understood his dream was about when he had been blind, but I knew that he didn't want to admit it to anyone, least of all me, that he was dreaming about that.

I exhaled and rubbed my eyes with my arm.

I was certain throughout my time here at Castle Oblivion I would be waking up at this time every night, expecting Demyx to be at my threshold.

And I was sure that Demyx was struggling to get used to my absence just like I was trying to get used to his absence as well.

But I was just going to have to get used to being without Demyx for a while. But I was certain I'd see him again soon.

* * *

**Yes. Demyx did have nightmares about being blind. Even after half his sight was returned. But Zexy was there to help him with them. So sweet. ^^ R and R, please.**


	8. Stupid Demyx

Ch.7-Stupid Demyx

**This is a chapter where Demyx spends a few hours at Castle Oblivion and Zexion reads something interesting in his Lexicon. No, not like that! .**

**On other words, I'm proud of this story and to those who are actually reading and reviewing to show the Zemyx love!**

**On another other word, I'mma gonna make something to eat. I'm hungry. Enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

It had been a few days since our arrival at Castle Oblivion and I was still getting used to it. I kept waking up at two, waiting for Demyx to be at my door, but I would not wait for long and go back to sleep. Vexen woke me up at six this morning to help him with an experiment that he said was extremely important to getting Sora on our side.

_That was four hours ago…_I thought as I watched Vexen work on something with his back to me so I couldn't see. _Does he just want the company?_

I was about to summon my Lexicon so I could at least read something to pass my boredom when Vexen made a pleased noise.

"Are you finished?" I questioned as Vexen turned to face me with a grin.

"Yes." Vexen moved away from the table he had been standing at. "Would you like to see my masterpiece?"

I slid down from my seat and walked closer to Vexen's 'masterpiece' and noticed a boy around fifteen with silver hair laying on the table.

Darkness and faint scent of sand and sea breeze.

"A Riku replica?" I asked skeptically, glancing at Vexen. "Did you not acquire the real Riku like we had planned?"

"He refused." Vexen explained. "So, I created this-a Riku replica much more powerful than the real Riku and more accepting of the darkness inside him."

I looked back at the doll. "Will this work?"

"Certainly." Vexen stepped up beside me with an insane grin. "We will use him to test Sora and the real Riku. Of course, to make sure he is exactly like the original, we may have to remake his heart using Namine's powers."

I glanced at Vexen in mild surprise. "He has a heart?"

"Of course! Why not, right? Might as well make him like the real deal, no?"

"We'll see if this replica is a success." I said as I turned and strode away from the crazy scientist. "Until then, keep a good eye on Riku and what the Abovegrounders are doing."

"Ah, wait, Zexion."

I stopped and looked back at Vexen only to have a stack of books dumped into my arms.

"Will you take these to my room?" Vexen asked as I struggled to keep from dropping the insanely heavy pile. "I still have some finishing touches to complete here."

I sighed as I walked out of the cold lab.

"Of course, Vexen."

* * *

I walked down the silent hallway, wondering why Vexen's lab had to be so freaking far from his room.

"Shit." I muttered when a few books fell from the top of the stack and hit the ground with an echoing thud in the quiet hall.

I set down the pile, replaced the four books that had fallen back on the top of the stack, then stared at the pile, debating on whether I should leave the stack or not.

_Vexen would kill me…_I decided with a groan as I picked the pile back up and resumed my walk toward Vexen's room.

As I walked, I detected a scent coming closer to me and I instantly glanced behind me as I stopped. I looked around, searching the desolate hall for a presence, but saw no one.

After a few seconds, I slowly turned around and started to walk again.

_I'm going insane…._I thought as I set down the books in front of Vexen's door and opened the door. _I suppose it was bound to happen someti-my god._

I had just been about to pick up the stack of books again when I looked into Vexen's room.

_He's obsessed._

There were pictures covering every inch of the Academic's wall. Multiple photos and snapshots of…Marluxia.

I glanced toward the bed than back at the pictures. As calmly as I could, I walked toward Vexen's bed with the stack of books, set them on the mattress, then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

_I am never going back in there. _I decided as I strolled toward my room to read the rest of the day._ No matter how much Vexen threatens me.

* * *

_

I smelled the scent again as I neared my room and wondered why one of the members was stalking me.

The smell was not as imposing as Axel's, so I knew it wasn't him, but I smelled a faint scent of sea-salt ice cream.

I suspected it was Roxas, coming to say hello to Axel, but didn't want the other members here to know.

Well, I knew. And I was beginning to get aggravated at the attempted secrecy.

Quickly, I turned around and managed to descry a corner of a black cloak as the person tailing me hid behind a nearby pillar.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Come on out already. I could smell you for a while now, Roxas."

A familiar voice chuckled as the figure came out from behind the pillar.

"I'm not Roxas, silly!"

My hands dropped to my sides as I stared at the person before me.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi to you!" Demyx skipped up to me, picked me up into a hug, and merrily spun around. "I was so bored without you around to keep me company."

"Did Saix say you could visit me?" I asked as the blonde released me.

Demyx grinned, revealing his white teeth.

"Nope!"

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose; sometimes, Demyx was too clueless for his own good.

"And you disobeyed an order to…?"

"Oh, I have to go to Atlantica to see if any Heartless have appeared since that place is Heartless free."

I knew. Demyx and I had gone on a mission to the water world a few days after our new eyesight. At first, I had thought we would drown, but we had changed into creatures that lived under water. Demyx had been a dolphin merman, which fit his sweet personality, while I had been a tiger shark merman. I had not liked Atlantica one bit.

"I hope you have fun." I said, trying to keep my mind off the water world.

Demyx nodded excitedly before he sighed sadly.

"I wish you could come with me, though."

"I'd rather stay here." I said. "Meanwhile, you'd better begin your mission before Saix wonders where you are."

Demyx moped even more.

"You know what happens when someone disobeys Saix's mission orders."

"I know." Demyx stared at the ground for a few seconds before he suddenly grabbed my arm. "Can I stay with you for a few hours?"

"What?" I asked, confused at the question.

"Oh, please? I promise no one will know I'm here!"

"No, and you're squeezing my arm too tight!"

"Please, please, please!" Demyx begged, releasing my arm as he dropped to his knees. "I'm on my knees! I'm on my nose!"

I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead as Demyx pressed his face to the floor.

"Fine." I relented and the blonde happily glanced up. "But we'll have to stay in my room."

"Yes!" Demyx leaped to his feet and danced around.

"And you have to be quiet." I said as I grabbed Demyx's hand and lead him to my room.

"Quiet. Got it."

I released Demyx as we stopped at my closed door and I opened it with the blonde stepping in before I did.

"Aw, it's not any different." Demyx muttered in disappointment.

"What'd you expect?" I asked as I shut my door. "That Xemnas would add something new and exciting while we were here?"

"Well, yeah." Demyx said as he crouched down by my bookshelf and began to search for anything that appealed to him.

I sat on my bed and stretched out, summoning my Lexicon, and began to read a paragraph about two lovers.

" 'And it was the end of two lovers without hearts never meant to be.'" I muttered to myself as Demyx began to explore my room in the hopes of finding something different. " 'It was the end of their destiny together and what a tragic end it was. Both of them-"

"Hey!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, startling me out of my reading. "I forgot I gave this to you!"

I looked toward Demyx who was holding _The little Sitar player and his friend._

"Yes, I found that a few days ago." I said, looking back at my Lexicon. "A few hours after my arrival."

I tried to resume reading, wanting to see the end of the paragraph that piqued my interest, as Demyx flipped through his book.

_Both of them dead by another's hand without a final goodbye. A broken promise was revealed after his lover's death, though he did not believe. He found no trace of his love after searching for hours and his 'heart' finally broke. It was Our Destiny's End._

_Why is heart in quotations?_ I wondered as I continued looking through my Lexicon for another paragraph that would finish the story that had no title. _Does it mean that the person was a Heartless? Or a Nobody?_

"Hey, Zexion?"

I looked up again to see Demyx staring at me, right beside me. I almost jumped out of the sudden shock, but managed not to.

"Why do you look so serious?" Demyx cocked his head to the side, staring at me in questioning.

"Do I?" I asked, closing my Lexicon. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Demyx stared at me for a few more seconds before he shrugged, deciding that I was okay.

"All right." He stood up from his crouch and walked back over to my bookshelf where he plopped down and pulled out a book.

I watched him for a second before I looked at my Lexicon on my lap and placed it beside me, deciding that I didn't want to be reminded of the disturbing paragraph that I had read.

_Why do I feel so strange….? _I wondered as I watched Demyx search my bookshelf. _Like if I'm not ready, something will happen._

"Zexion…?"

I blinked and gazed at Demyx, who was watching me with concern. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled a little. "Yes, Demyx, I'm sure."

Demyx didn't seem to believe me, but he continued looking through my bookshelf again anyway.

I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that it was almost one o' clock; almost time for lunch.

"All right, Demyx." I said as I got off my bed and stood up. "Time to go back."

"Aw!" Demyx stared at me with wide eyes. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. You've been here for two hours."

Demyx groaned as he stood up and I opened up a Dark portal that I hoped lead to Atlantica.

"I'll see you later, Demyx." I said as I walked closer to the Nocturne.

Demyx suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"You'll keep your promise, right?" He asked.

"I told you I would." I muttered as I returned the embrace.

Demyx pulled back, staring at me for a few seconds, before he kissed me gently.

I closed my eyes and breathed in Demyx's scent as he once again hugged me so I could memorize his smell.

We both instantly pulled apart when someone knocked on my door.

"Zexion." Axel's voice said from the other side of the door. "Come on, man, it's time for lunch."

"I'll see you later." Demyx whispered as he walked toward the Dark Portal.

I nodded as the vortex vanished and walked toward my door, opening it to see Axel standing in the hallway.

"Finally." The pyro muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What were doing in there, taking a nap?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I walked past Axel and headed in the direction of the dining hall.

"Hey, man, I'm joking!" Axel ran up to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm not mad." I said as we entered the hall. "I'm annoyed."

"Whoa, then." Axel laughed as he released me. "I don't want to get the little emo pygmy aggravated."

"I'm not a pygmy." I defended as I sat beside Lexaeus while Axel sat across from me. "Or emo."

"Whatever you say, little dude."

I sighed, shaking my head at how much Axel sounded like Xigbar, but decided to ignore him as lunch began.

As I ate, I remembered the words that had read from my Lexicon.

'_And it was the end of two lovers without hearts never meant to be.'_

Why did I feel like something was going to happen?

* * *

**No. The next chapter is not you-know-who's death. I'm just gonna spoil it. It's Vexen's. Once again, R and R.**


	9. Vexen's death

Ch.8-Vexen's death

**Yes. This is where Vexen dies, hence the title. I'm sorry if I get things wrong, but I don't have Chain of memories, so I don't know the whole storyline, only what I've seen of AMVs and cutscenes online. I hope you like it anyway. ^^ R and R, please. Pretty please?**

* * *

Everyone was quiet during breakfast the next day.

Well, it was quieter than usual.

I glanced at Marluxia and Vexen and noticed that they weren't talking like they usually did. They looked at each other occasionally, but I noticed that it wasn't with eyes of love.

Both of their eyes held suspicion and hints of treachery as if they suspected each other of something.

"Hey, Axel." I whispered, trying not to attract Vexen's or Marluxia's attention.

The pyro looked at me with a blank gaze. "What…?"

"What's the matter with Vexen and Marluxia?" I briefly glanced at the two Nobody at the other end of the table before I looked back at Axel. "Why are they so tense?"

"Didn't you hear?" Larxene asked before Axel could answer. "Vexen is going to go test Sora."

"But so far you Abovegrounders have been testing Sora's ability." I said. "Why is he-"

Larxene shrugged. "Ask Marluxia. He's the one who nominated the old man for battling the little Keyblade hero."

_Marluxia…_I glanced at the Academic and Assassin. _…Nominated Vexen?

* * *

_

I stared at Vexen's closed door, debating on whether I should knock or not. After a few minutes, I knocked before slowly opening the door.

Vexen, who was standing at his bed with his back turned to me, looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Zexion."

I glanced around Vexen's room, noticing that the pictures of Marluxia had been torn down.

"Vexen, are you prepared to fight Sora?"

"I came up with the idea." Vexen said as he turned to face me. "Marluxia agreed. But he's not the Marluxia I know."

"What do you mean?" I questioned as Vexen summoned his shield.

"He's changed. Maybe too much power from being the superior here. Watch out for the Abovegrounders, Zexion." Vexen walked past me, never glancing at me, as he went by. "They're planning something dangerous."

"What are they plotting?" I asked, not looking at the Academic as I felt that he didn't want me to look at him.

"An overthrow of Organization Thirteen."

I was about to question if Axel were a part of this coup, but Vexen interrupted me before I could.

"I'll miss you, Zexion. You were a good assistant."

I turned around, wondering why Vexen was talking like he was going to die, but only saw an empty doorway. I jumped out into the hallway, searching around for the Academic, but saw nothing in the silent and empty hallway.

I stared down the hallway, hoping to see Vexen so I could ask him what he meant, but I knew that he was already gone.

Reluctantly, I turned around and waked toward my room, wondering if I would see Vexen again.

* * *

I read for a while, waiting for Vexen to return with news that Sora had passed his test, and an hour before lunch, I gave up and walked into the gloomy place that the Belowgrounders called a kitchen.

"Hello, Lexaeus." I greeted as I passed the Silent Hero, heading toward the cupboard.

I heard Lexaeus grunt, acknowledging my presence, as the Nobody continued fiddling with the small key puzzle that he held.

I pulled out a small cup and a packet of green tea before I turned on the burner of the stove beside me, filled up the kettle with water, and set the teapot on the warming burner. I sat beside Lexaeus to wait for the water to boil and watched the Axe sword wielding Nobody struggle with the puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Do you require help?" I asked as Lexaeus glared the puzzle in frustration.

Lexaeus handed me his game and I inspected it, searching for a way of separating the two heart-shaped links.

I easily slipped the links apart and showed them to Lexaeus as the kettle whistled. I stood up, dropping the completed puzzle into the Hero's hands, and headed toward the stove, pulling the teapot off the burner before I went about preparing my tea.

As I sat back down with my steaming cup of tea in hand, Lexaeus showed me the puzzle he had been trying to solve; the links were connected again.

I nodded at Lexaeus's feat and said, "Now take it apart."

Lexaeus nodded and set about trying to take the puzzle apart again.

I blew on the tea, cooling it slightly, before I took a small sip.

I froze when a sharp scent hit me before vanishing.

"He's gone."

Lexaeus glanced at me when he heard my whisper and asked, "Who's gone, Zexion?"

"Vexen. His scent has disappeared."

"He was defeated?"

I set my cup down and stared at my reflection in the pale green liquid.

"Yes." I said after a few seconds of thinking. "Sora has defeated Vexen."

Lexaeus gazed down at the puzzle in his hands as I continued staring at my tea.

The rest of our time spent together in the hour before lunch was silent as we thought about Vexen, who had not been a very appreciated member, but he had been a most brilliant scientist out of the original six.

_Did he know he was going to be defeated…?_ I wondered as I glanced up slightly and looked toward the kitchen door, hoping to see Vexen walk in and prove to me that my nose had been wrong. _Is that why he said he'd miss me?_

I gave up searching for a sign that I had been wrong and resumed gazing at my tea thoughtfully.

_Is Sora that powerful…?

* * *

_

Lunch was unearthly silent as well. No one talked and I knew that the news of Vexen's death had spread to the other three members.

I looked up from my plate and glanced at Marluxia, wondering how he was handling the discovery of the Academic's demise.

Marluxia seemed indifferent as he ate and it surprised me.

_I thought he'd be furious that a little boy managed to defeat his lover…_I mused, watching the Assassin for some sort of sign that he had heard of Vexen's death. _Why does he seem so…uninterested about the fact that he won't see Vexen again?_

I looked back down at my plate so that Marluxia wouldn't get suspicious of why I was staring at him.

_Maybe he doesn't believe that Sora killed him. _I thought. _Maybe I should go to where he tested Sora to see his death spot._

I stopped eating as another thought came into my head.

_But which world did he go to?

* * *

_

I entered Vexen's dark room after lunch and began searching for any clues that would lead me to what world Vexen visited.

I searched through his closet, his dresser, and underneath his bead, but found nothing.

_Maybe I should ask someone._ I thought as I glanced around the Academic's room. _I bet Axel or Marluxia would know, but they would wonder why I want to know in the first place. They'd get suspicious._

I gasped, suddenly thinking back to when I had last talked to Vexen and how he had been standing by his mattress.

His mattress! I looked toward Vexen's bed and headed closer to it, lifting up the mattress as I kneeled down and reached underneath it.

My fingertips touched something flat and I pulled out a small card with a picture of Twilight Town on the front.

A memory card.

_Why did he leave this? _I wondered as I flipped the card over and noticed a small note taped to the back. I carefully pried it off and read it silently to myself.

_Zexion,_

_I know that you will probably be curious about my death, so I copied a memory card for you. I will battle Sora at the mansion in the woods. Use this card as a passkey when you use a Dark Portal. If Marluxia seems indifferent about my demise, then my assumptions are correct. Marluxia's "feelings" for me were fake. He never really loved me; he only played me and I fell for it. But do not blame Marluxia for my death, and do not ell anyone if you discover that someone else is responsible for my death. I wish you luck._

_-Vexen_

That was Vexen. Always one step ahead of everyone else.

I inspected the card I held and muttered to myself, "So he wants me to go to Twilight Town?"

I opened up a Dark Portal, tossing the card into the vortex, then walked into the wormhole.

"Then I will abide by your wishes, Vexen."

* * *

I exited the Dark Portal and noticed that I was at Tram Common.

_This place is as busy as the real Twilight Town…_I thought as I began to walk toward the Market Place. _Xemnas did a good job with these memories of Sora._

"Watch out, yo!"

I quickly leaped to the side as someone pulling a cart ran past me at high speed.

"Stay out of the road, moron!"

I stared after the strange person that had almost run me over, wondering why he reminded me so much of Axel, before I shook my head and continued on my way to the woods.

_And just as dangerous…_

"Hey! Hey, you!"

I ignored the voice, thinking it was another person yelling at someone, but I was suddenly yanked to a stop and forced to turn around and face a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Will you release me?" I questioned, giving the boy my most intimidating gaze.

"Sorry, man." The boy released my arm and I rubbed it. "But you wouldn't stop when I called you."

"Why would you want to talk to a total stranger?"

"Sorry, but you were the closest and we're one player short."

"One player short for what?" I asked against my better judgement to just turn around and leave so I could resume what I had originally come here for.

"Grandstander, of course!" the boy said as he began to push me toward the Sandlot, the opposite of where I wanted to go. "My name's Hayner, by the way! Now, I'm sure you know what Grandstander is-I mean, who doesn't?-so I won't explain the rules to you."

"H-hey, wait-"

"But I at least want to know you're name, stranger."

"Zexion." I said, trying to explain to Hayner where I had to go. "But-"

"All right, Zexion, put on a good show." Hayner pushed me into the center of the Sandlot, handed me a small bat, and left with a wave.

I glanced around at the Twilight Town citizens, who were watching me expectantly, before I looked at the large white ball sitting on the ground before me.

"Come on, man!" Hayner yelled behind me. "Hit the ball already!"

"I do not know how to play." I said as I looked at Hayner, who was standing with the crowd. "I have never played this Grandstander."

"What?" Hayner walked toward me and snatched the bat from my hand. "You're useless! Go crawl back under the rock you call home." Hayner waved a hand at me in a shooing motion. "Go on."

I was about to retort at how rude the boy was being, but I bit it back and walked away, heading in the direction of the woods.

"Good riddance, loser!" Hayner called.

I paused at the entrance to the side street that lead to the alley close to Market Street and glanced over my shoulder at Hayner before smirking.

_Aqua._

At my thought, a large amount of water splashed down on Hayner, drenching the boy.

"What the hell?" Hayner yelled as I continued on my way, quite pleased with myself.

* * *

I stared up at the large mansion guarded by closed wrought iron gates as I strode into a clearing.

_So this is where Vexen died…_I thought as I looked around, searching for any sort of clues.

When I found nothing, I sniffed the air, searching for any strange scents.

There were a lot of smells that I couldn't recognize, but several that I could, so I focused on the scents I knew.

Once scent reminded me of Roxas, so I suspected it was Sora.

Two scents-one of a dog and one of a duck-were ones I didn't know, so I thought they were probably Sora's companions.

I smelled Vexen's scent near the gates to the mansion, but it was slowly fading.

_So he was here. _I thought as I kneeled before the spot where Vexen stood and touched the ground. _He did fight, and was defeated by, Sora._

I looked closer at the grass and noticed that a large patch of it was singed.

_Fire….? _I wondered as I looked behind me when I caught another scent.

Axel's scent.

_Was Axel here…? _I thought as I stood up and stared down at the burnt grass._ Did he kill Vexen and not Sora?_

I didn't want to believe that Axel had killed Vexen, but with the pyro's scent in the air and the burnt grass where Vexen had stood, there was no other possibility.

_Is Axel the traitor?

* * *

_**If you can figure out who ran past Zexion in Twilight Town, I'll give you a hug, a cookie, and a Zemyx plushie! ^^ R and R, please.**


	10. Traitor?

**Ch.9-Traitor?**

**This is almost to his death. Next chapter. I don't own the song in here, though it is short. It's from the Wizard of Oz, I think. Not really sure. I'm tempted to tell you who appeared in the last chapter, the one that reminded Zexy of Axel, but I won't. But I'll give a hint: He's from Final Fantasy.**

**On another note, I am STILL hungry though I have eaten all day. Curse me and my fast metabolism!  
**

**Anyway, onto the story. R and R, please. I update every time I see a new review. Or at least, I try to. I don't want to update too fast, ya know. But that doesn't mean for you to just review so I'll update. I have decided, as of now, that I will update when I wanna. Got it memorized? But anyway, I digress. Enjoy the angst? Nah. I don't know. Just enjoy the story and R and R.**

**And yes, the Larxene thing was from the manga, because I don't know if it really happened in the game, but I'm sure I don't own that or KH.  
**

**

* * *

**I didn't believe it.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Axel, the traitor? What was I thinking?"

I opened up a Dark Portal and walked toward it, reprimanding myself for ever thinking that Axel had been the traitor in the first place.

* * *

_No way Axel would kill Vexen._ I thought as I walked toward my room. _He wouldn't do it even if Marluxia ordered him to._

I shook my head.

_What am I thinking? Marluxia would never want to kill Vexen. They loved each other_.

I stopped in my walking, thinking back to the note that Vexen had left me.

_'He never really loved me; he played me and I fell for it'. Did Vexen really think that Marluxia had not truly loved him?_

Slowly, I continued toward my room, trying to sort out my thoughts.

_But if that was so, why did Marluxia always tell Vexen that he loved him and look at him like he had a heart? Vexen, do you really think that someone who adored you so much would kill you?

* * *

_

Dinner was as quiet as lunch and I wondered if Marluxia truly was mourning Vexen's death, but he just didn't want to show it on the outside because he thought that we wouldn't respect him if he did.

_Maybe my assumptions had been wrong…_I thought as I watched the Graceful Assassin. _Maybe Axel had only been at that mansion to help Sora. Even then, why would he do that? Why would he want Vexen dead?_

I stopped my thoughts when I realized that I had answered my own question.

Vexen was not well-liked in the Organization, but Xemnas saw him as an irreplaceable ally.

_But it still really bothers me._ I thought as I glanced at Axel who was taking quietly with Larxene. _Something about this just stinks. Is Axel really the traitor?_

Axel suddenly looked at me, cutting his conversation with Larxene, and smiled.

"What's bothering you, Mr. Emo midget?"

I bristled at the comment and was about to rebuke when I thought better of it.

"Nothing." I replied, folding my arms as I leaned them on the table. "I just wanted to know something about Vexen."

Larxene and Axel subtly glanced at each other, obviously trying not to be conspicuous, but I noticed the movement.

"Vexen's dead." Axel said as he looked back at me. "What more do you want to know?"

"If Vexen really was defeated by Sora."

I knew that Axel would never lie to me because we were friends-well, he thought of me as a friend-and I knew that he always glanced away and avoided eye contact when he spoke untruths.

"He was killed by Sora." Axel said, staring at me seriously.

I was surprised, but also relieved.

So my assumptions about Axel being the traitor had been incorrect.

_I knew that he wouldn't betray the Organization._ I thought as Larxene and Axel continued their interrupted conversation. _He wouldn't even think about it._

I shook my head as I realized how stupid I had been for even suspecting Axel in the first place.

* * *

I walked down that quiet hallway after dinner, ready to take a shower and turn in for the night.

"Hey, Zexy!"

I sighed when I heard Axel's voice and stopped, looking over my shoulder to see the pyro running toward me.

"What do you want, Axel?"

"Whoa, man." Axel slowed to a stop and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Cool the ego, little dude."

I scowled, but decided not to respond.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I questioned, not in the mood for the red-head's games. "No one tells anything to the Belowgrounders."

"Tomorrow the witch is gonna go test Sora."

I folded my arms across my chest, staring at the pyro skeptically. "Larxene?"

Axel nodded, apparently excited that Larxene was going to be gone. "If we're lucky, maybe she'll be defeated as well. That'd be another bossy co-worker down, right?"

I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to stick up for Vexen.

"He wasn't bossy." I said. "I would expect you of all people to respect him even in death as he is one of the original six."

Axel frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "Man, you're really hung up on his death, aren't you?"

"Yes. Until I figure out who really killed him."

"You know that Sora-"

"Sora did not." I interrupted the pyro. "I traveled to the world where he was defeated and guess who's scent I smelled there beside Vexen's, Sora's, and his two companions?"

"What?" Axel smiled. "Yours?"

"No. Yours."

Axel laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Zexion, are you seriously deciding that I was the one who killed Vexen?"

"I am beginning to suspect it."

As much as I hated to admit it, I was really starting to think that Axel really did murder Vexen. And I was disgusted at myself.

Did I really not have that much trust in the pyro's loyalty?

"Look, Zexion." Axel backed away from me and gazed at me intensely. "The only reason you smelled my scent there was because I went to see Vexen before Sora arrived and I talked to him to see if he truly was ready to battle the hero of the key."

I put my right hand against my chin as I thought about Axel's statement.

Tat would explain why his scent had been there. But that wouldn't explain the singed grass.

"What about the scorch marks?"

"What scorch marks?" Axel asked, obviously surprised by my question.

"There were scorch marks." I explained, removing my hand from my chin. "How do you explain those?"

"There were Heartless." Axel shrugged. "Vexen didn't see them, so I used my Chakram to kill them."

I stared at Axel doubtfully, still not fully believing his allegation, before I gave up.

"All right." I turned around slightly, ready to continue my trek back to my room, but kept my eye on the pyro. "I believe you."

"Was there any doubt in me?"

I gave a low grunt, deciding not to answer that I had doubted him, before I thought of something.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yes?" Axel looked at me hopefully.

"Could you get some info on Riku's home world?"

"Why do you need intel on that?"

"For future uses." I explained as I began to walk. "Oh, and tell me if anything happens to Larxene. Goodnight, Axel."

"'Night, Mr. Pygmy, sir!"

I rolled my eye as I opened my door, but ignored Axel's statement as I entered my room, and shut the door behind me.

* * *

I was reading peacefully in my room the next day when someone suddenly knocked before entering.

I stared at Axel in annoyance, wondering what he wanted.

Axel cleared his throat before he began dancing around and singing, "Ding dong, the witch is dead. The wicked witch, the wicked witch. Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!"

I sighed, wondering what Axel was going on about.

"Larxene's dead, idiot." Axel said when he noticed my blank gaze.

"So, Sora defeated her?" I asked indifferently as I returned to my reading.

"Yup! And it was hilarious!" Axel plopped down on the edge of my bed and I stared at him in annoyance. "I watched it!"

I sighed, closing my book. "What happened?"

"At first, Donald, Sora's companion, began to use thunder magic and Larxene acted like it hurt."

"Which it didn't." I put in. "As she controls lightning."

"Correct." Axel nodded. "So, Sora and his two companions used a Trinity attack. Sora used fire magic, while Donald used blizzard."

I thought about what Axel was saying, before I said, "But the fire magic would melt the blizzard magic, creating…"

"Water." Axel grinned. "And while they were doing that, Larxene was powering up for a final attack."

"She electrocuted herself?" I inquired, deciding to once again return to my book; the news didn't interest me anymore. "How cliché."

Axel nodded, still grinning. "She was all like, 'Ah! Water! I can't get wet now!'"

The pyro laid back, making himself at home, as he laughed.

"I wish you were watching like I was!"

I slipped my right leg out from underneath my covers, but my foot against Axel's arm, and pushed the red-head to the floor.

"Get out." I ordered, turning a page in my book.

"Mouu…" Axel sat up and stared at me with huge eyes. "You're mean, Zexion."

"Go bother Marluxia with this."

Axel stood up and stalked out of my room with a "Maybe I will."

I shook my head as Axel's footsteps and scent got fainter and turned another page in my novel.

Axel was so strange sometimes.

* * *

It was strange the next day during breakfast with just four of us.

_Two have already been defeated._ I mused as I ate. _First Vexen and then Larxene. Sora is really progressing much faster than Riku. And yet, that is what bothers me. Riku is stronger than Sora, but he is afraid of the darkness within him and refuses to accept it. He tries so hard to try and defeat the monster within himself, which in a figurative sense, is himself._

I continued thinking about it, trying to figure out why Riku was jealous of Sora's light and friendship when he should just accept that he was an animal of the dark.

"Zexion."

I looked up with a slight jolt when I heard my name and glanced beside me to see Lexaeus watching me.

"Yes?"

"I respectfully request that I be the next one to test Riku's strength." Lexaeus said quietly as I realized that him and I were the only ones in the dining hall. "And to try and convince him to join our side."

I was surprised at Lexaeus's request and questioned, "Wh-why ask me? After Vexen, you are the next superior. I should be asking you that question."

"But I am asking you, Zexion." Lexaeus persisted, staring at me with his blank gaze. "To me, you are my superior."

That surprised me even more. But I knew Lexaeus would not back down until I agreed, so I nodded.

"All right, Lexaeus, your request is granted."

Lexaeus nodded as he stood up. "I will return."

I watched Lexaeus stride out of the silent dining room before I stood up and walked out into the hallway.

I headed in the direction of the small meeting room where I had first detected Riku's scent to wait for Lexaeus's return.

* * *

As I waited for Lexaeus to report to me, I pulled out the necklace hidden beneath my cloak and stared at it with a small smile.

"I almost forgot about you."

_I wonder how Demyx is doing…?_ I pondered, staring at my reflection in the jewel's bezels before I returned it back to its safe spot under my cloak.

I gasped when an image formed in my right eye and I noticed I was in the Grey Area.

Someone was laughing right beside me.

"Are you serious?" A female's voice asked and I was suddenly looking at Xion.

"Nope!" Demyx's voice chirped. "He really came in on me while I was dancing!"

"I would have liked to see that!" Xion grinned.

The vision faded and I sighed. So Demyx was doing okay. And Xion was more outgoing now, as well.

_I hope Demyx is not having any nightmares…._I thought as I placed my right hand to y chin with my left hand supporting my elbow. _And I hope that he is not going anywhere near Xigbar, no matter how much the space manipulator bribes him._

I continued to worry about Demyx's well-being when a sudden sharp scent hit me, startling me out of my thinking.

A strong earthy odor was slowly fading from the floor below me.

I gave a low sigh.

* * *

**Yes. Lexy-chan just died. *Sobs* Poor, Big bro Lex! You know what that means. He-Nah, I ain't telling ya. You already know. Well, at least for those who know of CoM. Better bring some tissues for the next chapter. And don't drink anything. You might ruin your computer. R and R, please. **


	11. I'm sorry, Demyx

Ch.10-I'm sorry, Demyx

**I do not own the story line in here, as these are the words from KH: CoM, so yeah. But I have put in my own things. See if you can figure out what's from the game and what's from me. ^^ If you can, Demyx and Zexy get a cookie. R and R.**

* * *

"Lexaeus is gone as well…" I murmured before glancing up as a Dark Portal abruptly appeared and Axel emerged from the vortex.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus…" Axel smirked. "I wonder who will be next in line?"

"I thought perhaps it might be you." I said.

"Me?" Axel chuckled as he turned his back to me. "No way. I already took my pounding from Sora, he thinks I'm done for good."

The pyro paused.

"No. I think it'll be Marluxia next." Axel turned his head to look at me. "For defying the Organization and targeting Sora."The red-head glanced away as he muttered, "I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to."

I sighed, lowering my arms as Axel turned to face me, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"So, what about you?" He questioned. "I thought you guys had plans for Riku."

"Yes." I said with a nod. "We were going to set him off against the traitors, but with Marluxia gone, there is no need." I shrugged. "He is nothing but a nuisance now."

"And he's dangerous as well." Axel reminded. "After all, he took down Lexaeus."

"You know that is not how I do things." I said before I remembered something. "Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?"

Axel held up a card and tossed it to me. "Just as you requested, Superior."

I caught the card in one hand and inspected it.

Destiny Islands.

Both Axel and I glanced up when the castle trembled.

The pyro chuckled. "And another one bites the dust."

I ignored Axel and vanished into a Dark Portal.

* * *

I appeared before Riku as the castle settled after the silver-haired boy had questioned why the building shook in the first place. Riku was surprised to see me, but also cautious and suspicious.

"The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade Master." I explained and Riku's eyes widened.

"Keyblade…?" He asked. "You mean Sora? Sora is here?"

Did Riku not really know that his best friend was here as well?

"Yes." I replied. "Want to see him? But, can you face him?"

"What's that mean?" Riku questioned, taking a step toward me.

"The world of darkness and Ansem's shadow still nest within your heart." I said. "Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?"

Riku grunted as he avoided my gaze and I smirked slightly.

Of course he was ashamed.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark. In other words, it's you. If you don't believe the words I say," I held up the card Axel had given me and tossed it to Riku, who caught it and looked at it. "Then you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

"This card…" Riku whispered. "This is our…."

"Yes." I said. "It is your home."

I disappeared into a Dark Portal to await Riku's arrival.

* * *

I took Sora's form, complete with a Keyblade, and waited patiently at the tip of a small island with three paopu fruit trees.

I debated on whether I should grab a paopu fruit to give to Demyx when I returned to the castle when I smelled a strong scent of darkness and heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Sora?" Riku's voice questioned as he stepped closer to me and I gave a small smile. "Sora, it's me-"

I instantly turned around before Riku could finish, swiping my mimic Keyblade at the boy, who leaped backward to evade the attack.

"What? !" Riku questioned, obviously confused at my actions.

I once again attacked the silver-haired boy, Riku blocking my assault with Soul Eater.

"Stop it, Sora!" Riku pleaded. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you." I growled. "I can see exactly what you've become!"

I jumped backward, pointing my Keyblade at Riku as a light formed at the tip, before releasing the radiance which struck Riku and knocked him to the ground.

"How can the light hurt you?" I asked. "Riku…have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore…you're just a pawn of the darkness."

Riku slowly sat up with a grunt.

"So be it." I said. "It's time for you to face the light!"

I raised my Keyblade above my head, a light converging at the tip before expanding.

Riku groaned, shielding his eyes with his left hand.

I watched him as he struggled not to be consumed by the light enveloping him and smiled.

There was no way he could survive without either being destroyed by the light or losing his heart to the darkness.

I gasped when there was a sharp pain across my chest.

"Impossible!" I growled as I dropped to my knees from the pain and reverted back to my true form.

I glanced at Riku, who was in his transformed self, as I slowly stood up and faced him.

"How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness." Riku said as he gazed at me coldly. "Even the light can't block out the smell. I guess I just followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd…." I narrowed my eye at Riku, frustrated that he had so easily seen through my deception. "Then I shall make you see…that your hopes are nothing-"

I pointed at the teen.

"Noting but a mere illusion!"

I summoned my Lexicon and it opened by itself to a page full of spells that I could use.

Riku glared at me, already gripping Soul Eater, before he charged at me with a yell.

I jumped back, evading his sword's slice, and swiped my right arm to the side, a spell already forming in my mind.

Several illusions of myself surrounded Riku, who paused in his charge and glanced around, trying to find me.

"See if you can discover truth from deception." I said, my clones copying me and making my voice echo, confusing Riku even more.

"Stop hiding!" Riku yelled, cutting into one of my clones, defeating him. "And fight me one on one!"

"We both have fights, Riku." I said as the teen destroyed another one of my clones. "Both of our battles are to protect the people we love."

"How would you know that?" Riku panted as he destroyed a third clone. "Nobodies do not have hearts!"

"I'll agree that's true." I relented. "But that doesn't mean we don't fall in love. Your battle is to protect Sora, who's your cherished friend. And my battle is to return home to the one that I care about the most."

I put my hand against my chest, which still ached slightly from my healing wound, and felt the necklace beneath my cloak.

"You can't trick me into coming to join the Organization or whatever!" Riku growled as he continued slashing at my clones; I quickly made new ones and jumped back, dodging Riku's attack, and blended in with my copies. "I'm not like you!"

"Then why do you live in the darkness?" I questioned as I watched Riku furiously attack my clones in an attempt to reach me. "If you are not a creature of the dark like us Nobodies, then what side are you on?"

I chuckled.

"The side of the light? Don't make me laugh. You're using dark power right now and expect me to believe that you still have some light within that dark heart of yours? It's just as you said,"

I smirked.

"We reek of darkness."

Riku's eyes scanned the five clones that he had not yet defeated and myself as he searched for me. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on me and he charged.

"Shut up!"

I dodged Soul Eater, my clones disappearing as I lost my concentration, and I moved away from Riku, distancing myself.

Riku watched me warily, waiting for me to make a move.

But I had no moves to make. I was already out of power and the first wound he had inflicted on me was slowing me down. But I was not giving up that easily.

"After all your protests, you're still like us," I said as I backed up slightly. "On the side of darkness."

"I know who I am." Riku replied indifferently.

I frowned.

Why wasn't he changing back? Wasn't he scared of the darkness within him?

"When did that happen?" I questioned. "You were always terrified of the dark before-"

"Not anymore!" Riku growled as he charged toward me.

I gave an uncharacteristic yell as biting pain cut deep into my chest and vanished into a Dark Portal, feigning my defeat.

* * *

I came out into an empty hall, holding my chest with my right hand as darkness seeped through my fingers and onto the floor.

I stumbled forward a few steps before placing my left hand against the wall beside me for support.

"What is he? !" I whispered fiercely to myself, frustrated for a reason I didn't understand. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way that he does!"

I slammed my first into the wall in irritation.

"It's impossible!"

I glanced up when I smelled two scents coming toward me and looked to my right as two Dark Portals appeared and Riku and Axel emerged from them. I gave a horrified gasp as I pressed my back against he wall as far away from Riku as I could.

Weak darkness and a hint of frozen ice.

I relaxed when I detected the scent and realized that it wasn't the real Riku I was looking at.

"Oh….oh, yes. The replica, of course."

I straightened as a new idea came into my mind.

"We can use this Riku to defeat the real one."

I stared at Axel standing behind the Riku replica, wondering why he was here in the first place.

"Axel?"

Axel glanced at the replica and questioned in a low voice, "Wouldn't you like to be real?"

The fake Riku gradually nodded at the pyro's inquiry.

"All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have."

I stared at Axel, wondering what he was telling the replica.

"If you can get that, you can be a new person-not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your own self."

Riku replica glanced at Axel blankly and the pyro smiled, giving a nod.

"Axel!" I said, taking a step closer to the red-head. "What are you saying to him?"

"You know," Axel murmured as he gazed at me with indifferent eyes.

My eye widened in surprise.

Axel had never looked at anyone with such cold eyes before.

_Axel…?_ I thought, wondering why the pyro was acting so strange.

"He's as good a place to start as any."

I gasped, realizing Axel's plan, and immediately became furious at the red-head.

"You can't do this!" I protested.

Before I could continue reprimanding Axel, Riku replica grabbed my right shoulder in a vice grip.

I winced in pain from the replica's tight grasp and struggled as I was lifted off the ground.

A burning sensation worked its way up from my feet and traveled all the way to my right shoulder.

The replica was draining me of my darkness!

I stared at Axel, who was watching my death with no emotion whatsoever, as I felt my strength and consciousness fading.

_Why…?_

Axel sensed my silent question and he looked away.

"So sorry, Zexion." He said as he looked back at me. "You just found out way too much."

_I won't be returning home…_I thought as the darkness fully engulfed me. _I'm sorry, Demyx.

* * *

_**Yes. Zexy died. But this is not the end of the story. Not by a long shot. R and R, please.**


	12. Sad news

Ch.11-Sad news

**This is in Demyx's POV. The rest of the story will be in Demyx's POV, so don't get confused. There are a few snippets of songs in here. I don't own 'Slipped away' by Avril Lavigne and 'the coconut song' from the lion king or whoever made that song. I hope you enjoy it and I forgot to mention in the last chapter where Zexion is thinking,'I'm sorry, Demyx'. You ALL know he's thinking it in the game. *Sigh*But we can't get in the character's heads. Oh well. R and R, please****. I'm gonna spoil it already, Axel comes back the next chapter. But that's all I'm gonna say. All right, onto the story!**

**Oh! Wait, I forgot one thing. You know how Agrabah was supposed to be discovered once Roxas found out Axel could have died? Well, let's just say that Xiggy and Demy-chan found it, all right? Okay, enough stalling, I'll let you get on with the story! ^^  
**

* * *

I was sitting in the Grey Area with my sitar on my lap and Xion sitting beside me.

Saix was at his usual post beneath Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas was probably in his office, Xaldin was preparing lunch, Luxord and Xigbar were probably playing poker in one of their rooms, and Roxas was probably just getting up.

Xion and I were talking about random things, not really on a specific topic.

"So how are you doing without Zexion?" Xion asked, looking at me as I plucked a few of Arpeggio's strings.

I stopped, placing my hand over the vibrating strings to stop them.

"It's been tough." I admitted. "I still have nightmares from when I was blind."

"And you went to Zexion with them." Xion said in understanding. "So who do you go to now?"

"Roxas is the only one who'll allow me." I chuckled, smiling weakly as I stared at Xion. "Everyone else would probably so no or kill me."

"That's nice of Roxas." Xion said, returning my smile.

The girl was about to say something else when Saix cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Xion muttered as she stood up. "I've put off my mission for a bit too long."

"That's okay." I said. "I'll come see you and Roxas at the clock tower this afternoon."

Xion nodded as a Dark Portal appeared and she walked toward it, vanishing into the black vortex.

I watched the spot where Xion had disappeared before I sighed, looking down at Arpeggio, before I began to sing quietly.

"…Was the day I found out it won't be the same. The day you slipped away…"

I stopped and shook me head.

Why was I singing such a sad song? I wasn't sad, so I needed to sing a happy song.

I thought about it for a few seconds before I smiled when I thought of a perfect song.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Deedle-dee-dee. There they are a-standin' in a row…"

"Agh, not that song again, man." A familiar voice groaned.

I glanced up and looked behind me to see Xigbar walking into the Grey Area.

"Hi, Xiggy!" I greeted with a smile.

"Come on, Demyx." The Freeshooter sighed as a Dark Portal opened up before him. "You and me got a mission to go collect emblems in Agrabah."

"Just you and me?" I asked as I walked toward Xigbar. "Oh, wow! This is a first!"

"And it won't be the last." Xigbar purred, stretching his arm toward me so he could put it around my shoulders when he suddenly stopped, retracted his arm, and took a few steps away from me.

I tilted my head to the side, confused at Xigbar's reaction.

"Why are you stepping away from me?" I questioned. "I swear I took a shower yesterday!"

Xigbar glanced away from me and I heard him mutter, "Stupid emo pygmy", before he looked at me with a fake smile.

"All right, then, Demy, why don't we get this show on the road?"

I stared at Xigbar as he walked toward the Dark Portal, wondering why he was acing so strange, before I reluctantly followed after him.

* * *

"Wow!" I said as me and Xigbar came out into the hot desert city. "It's so cool!"

"And hot!" Xigbar groaned as he took off his cloak, tied it around his waist, and then pulled off his undershirt and stuffed it between his waist and the arms of his cloak.

I stared at the scars on Xigbar's chest before asking, "Do they hurt?"

"Wha-these?" Xigbar looked down at his chest before looking back at me. "Nah. Come on, let's get this over with and get back to the air-conditioned castle."

I glanced around, searching for organization emblems before I spotted one floating above a small shop close to Agrabah's front entrance.

"There's one!" I pointed toward the badge before running toward it and leaping up, trying to grab it. "Come on!"

After a few minutes of trying to get the emblem, I glared at it before climbing onto the roof of the shop which was parallel to my prey.

"What are you doing, Demyx?" Xigbar asked as he walked toward the shop and stopped below it, holding a handful of organization emblems.

"Trying to get this emblem." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the insignia as I prepared myself to jump.

"I already have enough." Xigbar said. "The mission's complete. Let's RTC."

"I want this one." I said determinedly.

Xigbar sighed. "Whatever gets you through the day, little dude."

I stared at the emblem for a few more seconds before I broke into a run and leaped off the edge of the shop, stretching my hand out toward the emblem.

I managed to grab it and gave a happy "Yes!" at my success as I landed on my feet and proudly held out my prize.

"I caught an emblem!"

Xigbar stared at me blankly before he turned around, summoning a Dark Portal."Yeah, sure, whatever." He said. "Let's just RTC."

I pouted, annoyed that Xigbar didn't seem happy at me feat, and grudgingly trailed after the Freeshooter.

* * *

Once I returned to the castle, I just as quickly left, heading to Twilight Town so I could catch up with Roxas and Xion at the clock tower.

The two Keyblade wielders were already sitting on the ledge with their ice cream sticks.

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I sat against the ledge and Roxas handed me a sea-salt ice cream. I took it with a smile, my back to Twilight Town's magnificent sunset. I took a small lick of my ice cream and sighed.

"This is only my second sea-salt ice cream."

Roxas and Xion glanced at me.

"Right." Roxas said. "The first time was when you were blind, right?"

I nodded as I looked at the two Nobody.

"Yeah. I think it was Zexy's first ice cream as well." I gazed down at the blue ice pop with a weak smile. "Man, I miss him."

Roxas looked toward the sunset just as Xion did.

"I miss Axel, as well." The blonde muttered. "I wonder how he's doing."

I continued staring at my sea-salt ice cream before I quickly ate it, practically getting brain freeze in the process, and stood up, summoning Arpeggio.

"All right, any requests?" I asked as the two Nobody looked up at me in confusion.

"I do!" Xion said after a few seconds of silence. "Play 'Bad boy'!"

I chuckled, giving a wink at Xion, as I started to play.

"Anything at all!"

For the rest of our time at the clock tower, I played songs that Roxas and Xion requested to hear, not only trying to take Roxas's mind off Axel, but my mind off Zexion.

* * *

The three of us returned to the castle later than normal and we all said goodnight as we parted and headed to our rooms to go to bed.

I had no nightmares that night.

* * *

As I walked into the Grey Area the next day, refreshed and ready for any mission, I noticed Xion talking to Saix.

"Hi, Xion." I greeted as I walked closer to the two Nobody.

"Good morning, Demyx." Xion said, looking over her shoulder at me as I came to a stop. "We have a mission together in Halloween Town."

I tensed, feeling my breath get caught in my throat.

"Um…" I muttered, glancing away from Saix's gaze. "I'd rather have another mission."

"My mission assignments are absolute." Saix said blankly. "You and Xion are to go to Halloween Town to collect hearts."

I swallowed thickly and nodded weakly before walking toward the Dark Vortex that Xion had opened up.

* * *

As we walked through the dreary Halloween Town, I kept close to Xion so I felt protected.

"Demyx, you're hurting my arm." Xion said as we entered the center of town.

"Sorry." I said as I released the girl's arm before just as quickly latching onto the back of Xion's cloak.

"Do you want to go wait where we came out?" Xion asked as she killed a Creepworm.

I shook my head; being alone was even scarier than actually walking through the empty town.

"I'd rather stay with you." I said. "I don't want to be alone."

Xion watched me, her eyes worried, before she nodded and we continued our search for Heartless.

Xion never asked about my fear of Halloween Town because we both knew why I didn't like this world.

* * *

Xion and I returned back to the castle sooner than I had anticipated and we both headed toward the dining hall where everyone else was gathering for lunch.

As I ate I noticed that Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin were quietly talking to each other, sitting side by side.

I glanced at the seat beside me and noticed that Luxord had decided not to sit by me. I felt a little hurt by the fact that Luxord was not sitting beside me like he usually did, but I ignored it and decided that the time manipulator had simply wanted to sit by Xigbar.

Throughout lunch, I also noticed that Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar constantly glanced at me and Roxas, muttering to each other in low voices so no one would hear them, but I could catch small snippets of their conversation.

"Can you believe it?"

"Poor guys."

"How are they gonna react?"

"Who'll be the one to tell them?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Sure."

I stared at the trio in confusion and once they caught my gaze, they instantly stopped whispering to each other.

I tilted my head to the side, even more puzzled at their reactions before I gave up, deciding that it wasn't worth asking what they were gossiping about, and continued eating my lunch.

* * *

After lunch, I walked back to the Grey Area to be peaceful and play Arpeggio since I had already finished my mission for the day, but I paused when I noticed Xigbar and Luxord talking to each other.

"No, man, you tell him." Luxord growled. "I told him last time."

"Told him what?"

"Remember the puppy incident? Besides, you remember our bet. If you lost, you have to tell-"

Luxord suddenly noticed me standing a few feet away from him and Xigbar.

"Deemmyx…"

Xigbar swiftly looked at me and both Nobody grinned nervously.

"Hey, buddy." Xigbar greeted, tapping Luxord's arm.

Luxord hit him back and they both glared at each other before looking back at me with a smile.

I looked at the two Nobody in confusion, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

Luxord suddenly gasped, looking at an invisible watch on his left wrist.

"Look at the time!"

A Dark Portal opened near Luxord and he began walking toward it.

"Gotta do a mission. See ya later, loves!"

Xigbar grumbled darkly under his breath as the vortex disappeared, glaring at where the card wielder had vanished.

"Xigbar?" I questioned and the space manipulator looked at me. "What's the matter?"

Xigbar sighed, running a hand through his hair before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, mate, we got some news back from C.O."

I instantly perked up. "News? Is the mission over? Is Zexion coming home?"

Xigbar avoided my hopeful gaze as he muttered, "Oh, geez…um, look, Demyx. The news is that at least one or two of the members sent over to Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

I gazed at the ground, letting Xigbar's words sink in, before I looked back up at the Arrowgun wielder and asked, my voice cracking at the end, "What…?"

"A few of the members are dead, Demyx. But we don't know who the members are."

I gave a weak, hopeful smile. "But that means that they-"

"They might not." Xigbar interrupted me with a shake of his head.

I stared at the ground once again before I mumbled, "I don't believe you."

"What?" Xigbar asked in surprise.

I looked up at Xigbar fiercely.

"I don't believe you!" I said before turning around and running toward my room. "You're a big fat meanie, Xigbar!"

I heard Xigbar whimper behind me. "No Xiggy…?"

I passed Roxas, who stared after me in curiosity, and entered my room, shutting my door behind me, and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I couldn't believe Xigbar. There was no way…no way that Zexion and Axel had been terminated.

* * *

**Yeah. Demyx won't believe anyone about Zexy's death for a while. He's just in denial. ^^ He really, really, really, really, really loves Zexy-kun. So, uh, enjoy this chapter and R and R and I'll get up the next chapter in a while. **


	13. I don't believe you!

Ch.12-I don't believe you!

**This is a fun chapter. I think I already told you, but this is where Axel returns. Other than that, I'ma not telling you anything else. R and R, please.**

* * *

I didn't know how long I had stayed in my room, but there was a soft knock at my door.

"Demyx?" Xion's voice asked tentatively. "Can I come in?"

I was about to say no, when I thought better of it and said, "Sure."

Xion opened my door and slowly entered my room, pausing a few feet away from me.

I kept my gaze on my feet, not wanting to look up at the Keyblade wielder.

"Me and Roxas heard the news." Xion said quietly. "Roxas is taking it as hard as you are. I mean, Axel and Zexion, they were both very close to you and-"

"They're not dead." I muttered.

Xion was quiet for a few seconds before she questioned, "What?"

I looked up at Xion with serious eyes as I repeated, "They're not dead."

"Demyx…."

I shook my head as I stood up. "Look, I'm going down to the city to take a walk."

"But it's raining." Xion protested as I walked past her.

"It always is." I replied without stopping or looking back at Xion. "What does it matter?"

* * *

As I walked through the empty city, the constant rainfall flattening my hair against my head, I kept telling myself that I didn't believe what Xigbar had said.

_There's no way. _I thought as I walked toward Memory's Skyscraper. _Zexion, and even Axel, would not have gone down that easily. They would have fought back with their whole non-existence. There is no way…_

I slowed to a stop.

_..That they're gone._

I stared up at the dark skyscraper before my, squinting my eyes against the rain.

"Zexion!" I called as I began to look around. "Axel! Come on out of hiding! I won't tell anyone that you're here!"

I waited anxiously, hoping for them to appear any second, but after a few minutes I gave up and walked closer to Memory's Skyscraper where I sat beneath the shelter of the overhang to dry off before to returned to the castle.

_They're not gone…_I thought as I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, and put my chin on top of my knees. _I don't believe it._

Against my will, I felt myself slowly drifting off and I struggled to stay awake, but I soon couldn't help it and closed my eyes.

_There's no way I believe it….

* * *

_

"Demyx."I grunted when someone poked me.

"Hey, Demyx."

I turned over, mumbled "Sleepin'," and resumed my nap.

"Dammit, Demyx!" The voice bothering me yelled as the owner kicked my back. "Wake up!"

The kick wasn't hard enough to hurt me, but it sure woke me up and I glanced over my shoulder to see Roxas leaning over me with Xion hovering in the background.

"Hey, guys." I greeted as I slowly sat up, rubbing my right eye with a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Roxas asked. "What are you doing here? You're lucky you're not sick or worse, dead!"

"Roxas…" Xion said quietly.

I glanced at the ground sadly; I had completely forgotten about the fact that a lot of Heartless lived in the City That Never Was. And I had been sleeping out in the open.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the ground below me. "I got tired and I couldn't help myself…"

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "You know what, Demyx?"

I glanced up when a gloved hand was shoved in my face and I noticed Roxas bending down slightly with his hand held out to me.

"I'm just glad you're not dead."

I smiled and took the blonde's hand, allowing him to help me stand up.

"So it's dinnertime, yeah?" I asked as we began to walk. "Is that why you two came to get me?"

"Yes." Xion said. "And we were worried about you."

"Worried…" Roxas muttered. "Angry….scared…I've been hearing those words a lot lately and feeling them as well."

I glanced at the blonde who was gazing at the dark sky overhead.

"Isn't that kind of impossible without hearts…?"

"Oh, we do too have hearts." I said, twirling my finger in the air as I looked ahead again so I wouldn't run into anything. "Don't be questioning what you're feeling inside."

I glanced over my shoulder at the two Nobody walking behind me with a smile and a wink.

"It just proves I'm right."

"About the heart theory?" Xion questioned.

"Yup." I nodded. "Go explain that to Xemmy, why don't you?"

Roxas suddenly gasped. "Watch out for that-"

I suddenly ran into a pole and fell to the ground from the collision.

"…Pole." Roxas winced as I rubbed my nose.

I whimpered, making a small "Nyoorn," as I stared at the evil pole before me with teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked as she and Roxas helped me to my feet.

"The pole hit me…" I muttered as we continued our trek back to the castle.

"Technically, you hit the pole." Roxas corrected.

I glanced at the blonde with a small glare.

"Excuse me for being half blind." I muttered sarcastically. "It's not my fault, you know."

* * *

The next morning when I walked into the Grey Area, I noticed Roxas walking into a Dark Portal.

"Where is he going?" I questioned as the vortex vanished.

"To Twilight Town to destroy some dark globs." Saix relied without glancing up from his clipboard. "And you have a mission with Xion to collect hearts."

"What world?" I asked as Xion walked up beside me.

"Hollow Bastion." Saix said as a Dark Corridor opened up beside him.

"All right." I grinned, glancing at Xion as I called upon Arpeggio. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Xion nodded and we both walked toward the wormhole to begin our mission.

* * *

"It sure is busy today." I noted as we walked through the normally quiet Hollow Bastion. "Is Saix sure there's Heartless here?"

"With this many people around, there's bound to be." Xion replied as we looked around, searching for any signs of the black creatures.

"Maybe we'll be lucky." I said hopefully. "And we'll just go home."

"Don't be too sure." Xion muttered as we walked into the center of the town. "Just try not to be to conspicuous, because this is the only world where our clothes don't change to blend in."

"I know." I said. "I've been here before."

Suddenly, a bunch of kids ran up to us and surrounded me.

"Is that a guitar?"

"Do you play it?"

"Are you good?"

"Can you sing as well?"

I smiled at the children surrounding me while Xion seemed annoyed that our mission was being interrupted.

"This isn't a guitar." I explained. "It's a Sitar."

The children stared at me blankly before one kid asked, "What's that?"

"A Sitar is…" I thought about how to simplify the answer to what a Sitar was before I nodded to myself when I thought of the perfect answer. "It's like a guitar, but bigger and has a few more strings than a guitar."

"Whoa…" The kids all looked at each other in awe.

I looked down when someone tugged on the bottom of my cloak and noticed a young girl staring at me with huge eyes.

"Will you play a song to us, mister?" She questioned.

"Um…I can't." I admitted with an apologizing smile. "I have to…"

The children all whimpered simultaneously, staring at me with the puppy-dog eyes.

"I-I really do have to-" I started again, but the children continued gazing at me pathetically. I sighed in defeat. "All right."

The kids cheered.

"Demyx," Xion pulled me to the side, away from the kids. "Remember our mission?"

"But there are no Heartless." I said. "One performance couldn't hurt, right?"

Xion glanced at the kids before she looked back at me and released my arm.

"One song." She said and I grinned.

"Thanks, Xi." I walked back toward the kids and said, "Any requests?"

* * *

True to my word, I only did one performance though the kids were disappointed that I had to leave.

"I'm telling you, there are no Heartless." I said as Xion and I neared the crystal caves on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. "Let's just go back to the castle and tell Saix that there were no Heartless."

"We might just have to do that." Xion sighed as we stopped. "That's so strange. There are usually so many Heartless here."

"Maybe they decided to take a vacation." I said as I opened up a Dark Corridor.

"Yeah." Xion agreed with a roll of her eyes as we walked toward the black vortex. "And maybe Xemnas will give us a vacation."

"You really think so?" I questioned, looking at Xion hopefully.

"I was being sarcastic, Demyx." Xion sighed as we disappeared into the Dark Portal.

"I know." I said as the vortex vanished. "I chose to ignore it."

* * *

Once I said goodbye to Xion, politely declining the invitation to join her at the clock tower, I walked toward my room to be peaceful.

_I wonder what Luxord's doing…_I mused as I waked down the empty hallway. _Maybe I'll play some Gin Rummy with him and Xigbar…_

I stopped when I noticed Roxas coming toward me.

Actually, skipping toward me and humming happily to himself.

I smiled, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, what's got you up on my cloud?" I asked and Roxas paused when he heard me.

"Oh, hey, Demyx." He grinned, which he hadn't done in a few days. "Haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Axel's back!"

My blood froze.

"He came up to me after my mission today. Boy was I-"

"Where is he?" I questioned hurriedly.

Roxas looked at me in confusion. "Wh-what….?"

I grabbed the blonde's shoulders, staring at him urgently.

"Where is Axel?"

"I left him off near his room, but-"I didn't let Roxas finish and was instantly off running.

"Demyx!"

* * *

_Please be there!_ I thought as I neared the pyro's room. _Please still be there!_

I entered Axel's room and noticed the red-head standing near his window.

"Axel!" I yelled and the pyro turned to face me.

"Hey, Demyx." He greeted with a small smile.

I stopped in front of Axel, panting.

Once I had caught my breath, I questioned, "Is Zexion here, too?"

Axel started, apparently surprised by my question.

"What-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Did Zexion return with you?" I repeated, staring at Axel sternly.

Axel glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Axel!"

The pyro slowly looked at me.

"Is Zexion here?"

Axel sighed heavily, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head, before gazing at the ceiling above him.

"Look, about Zexion…."

He looked at me with earnest eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced at the ground, thinking about Axel's response, before I looked up and noticed that the pyro was trying hard not to look away from me.

Which meant only one thing.

Axel was lying.

"Axel." I grabbed the pyro's shoulders, pushing him against the wall behind him, and gazed at him seriously. "Tell me the truth about Zexion."

"I already told you, man!" Axel growled, glaring at me. "Zexion was killed by Riku!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to be as intimidating as possible, when Axel looked away again.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." I ordered.

Axel sighed once more, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "Zexion's dead. He's not coming back."

_He's not lying…_I realized when the pyro didn't look away.

I dropped my arms to my sides and slowly backed away, shaking me head.

"No." I muttered.

"Demyx…." Axel said, taking a step toward me.

"I don't believe you."

"Come on, Demyx." Axel said, taking another step toward me as I backed away even more.

"I don't believe you!"

I turned around, opening up a Dark Portal, and ran toward it.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled as I disappeared into the vortex.

I didn't believe Axel or anybody else. They were all lying to me about Zexion's death.

The only way to get the truth was to go to Castle Oblivion and search for Zexion myself.

* * *

**Uh-oh. He's going to C.O.! What's he gonna find there? Or WHO is he gonna find? Gotta wait until the next chapter is up before you find out. R and R, please. ^^ And this is the first time that Demyx was so forceful to his superiors. I liked it. Go, Demy! Don't believe what they say at all! They're all a bunch of meanies and liars! Okay, done yelling. Go to review. You know you wanna.**


	14. When you're gone

Ch.13-When you're gone

**I think this is the saddest chapter by far, I think. I almost cried while typing it and it didn't help that i was listening to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainright while I did so and am still listening to it. The song in here is When you're gone-hence the title-by Avril Lavigne. Yes, i love Avril Lavigne. and Paramore. Anyway, get on with the story, please. R and R.**

* * *

I came out into a white hallway and glanced around, trying to get my bearings.

_This place is bigger than the Castle That Never Was…_I thought as I began to walk forward. _What's the deal with Xemnas and huge castles that people could get easily lost in?_

As I walked, I looked around, searching for anything I could find.

Any clues that showed me that my Zexy was still alive.

_I always needed time on my own._

I came to a huge door and slowly opened it, poking my head around the corner of the door, and spotted another empty hallway.

I sighed, disappointed that I had to walk down another hallway.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

I searched for clues that told me where I was, but I couldn't tell whether I was in the basement hallway or the upper floor hallway.

_Zexion…_I wondered. _….Where are you…?_

_And the days feels years when I'm alone._

As I walked down the hallway, I began to notice that the walls were turning from white to gray and I instantly knew that I was in the basement hallways.

_And the bed where you lie is made up your side._

I stopped in my walking when I sensed that I was being watched and quickly looked behind me only to gasp.

Standing by a hidden hallway stood Zexion, watching me with a small smile on his face, his Lexicon held under his right arm.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

Zexion continued staring at me before he slowly turned around and disappeared down the dark hallway.

"Wai-" I chased after Zexion, trying not to lose him. "Zexion!"

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I stopped at the end of the hallway, panting, and glanced around, searching for Zexion. I glanced to my left when I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and spotted the end of a black cloak vanishing around the corner of another hallway.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

"Zexion!"

I ran after the Schemer once again, wondering why he wasn't coming up to me and only leading me someplace and running away.

I paused in the middle of a quiet hallway and looked around, searching for Zexion.

"Z-Zexion….?"

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too._

I whirled around when I sensed someone gazing at me and noticed Zexion standing by a door.

Another faint smile and he vanished into the room behind the door.

"Wait for me, Zexion!" I said as I ran toward the door and stopped before it, looking up at the number nailed into the center of the door.

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok._

VI.

Zexion's room.

I looked at the handle, before I gradually grasped the knob, turned it, and opened the door into Zexion's cold, silent room.

_I miss you._

Slowly, I entered the Nobody's temporary room, looking around as I did.

The room was unusually silent.

And empty.

_I've never felt this way before._

"Zexion?" I questioned as I paused in the center of the Schemer's room. "You in here?"

_Everything that I do reminds me of you._

My eyes rested on Zexion's bookshelf and I kneeled in front of it, grabbing a specific book from the million that were there.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor._

_The little Sitar player and his friend._

I smiled a little with a chuckle, remembering that I had written this because I had been bored and I wondered who had been my bestest friend in the Organization besides Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

_And they smell just like you._

It had taken me hours to figure out who I liked the best and I eventually came down to big brother Lex and Zexion.

Zexion had won, of course, because I always watched him. I loved everything about him, even before I told him my true feelings for him.

_I love the things that you do._

I hugged the book to my chest, closing my eyes.

Zexion.

I instantly shook my head, opening my eyes, and stood up.

No.

Zexion wasn't dead.

I had yet to check the entire castle.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

I placed the book back on the shelf before I walked toward the door.

I stopped though and looked over my shoulder to survey Zexion's room one last time.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I stared at the empty room before I sighed and left, closing the door behind me, before I leaned my back against it.

_Where are you, Zexion…? _I wondered as I gazed at the ceiling above him.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

I shook my head, deciding that it was a waste of time to just stand wondering where Zexy was, and began to walk, heading back toward the hallways I had been walking through when I had entered Castle Oblivion.

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too._

I slowed my walking when I came out into a room that had multiple deep gouges in the wall as well as a few broken pillars.

The marks in the wall looked like they had been made by a sword.

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get through the day and make it ok._

But I couldn't tell if the marks had been made by a Keyblade or if they had made by Riku's weapon.

_What went on here…? _I wondered as I walked deeper into the lower levels of the basement of Castle Oblivion._ It looks like an earthquake or something hit this place._

_We were made for each other, out here forever._

As I walked, I suddenly noticed the apparition of Zexion standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at me blankly.

I stopped, surprised, and gazed right back at the Schemer.

_I know we were, yeah._

Slowly, the slate-haired Nobody turned around, took a step, and glanced back at me over his shoulder as if waiting for me to follow after him.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know._

I quickly chased after Zexion until I was walking beside him.

"Zexion, I knew you were alive!" I said with a grin, glad Zexion was walking beside me. "I never doubted you for a minute. I mean everyone else-"

Zexion shook his head silently, not saying a word, and put a finger to his lips.

I immediately went silent, expecting Zexion to say something to me.

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul._

Zexion suddenly stopped and pointed at the floor beside him, looking at me indifferently.

"There's something there?" I asked, crouching down and began to search for whatever it was that Zexion wanted me to find. "Hey, Zexion-"

I looked behind me only to see an empty hallway.

_I can hardly breathe._

I became disappointed, wondering why Zexion had left me again, before I resumed my search for whatever it was that the Schemer had been pointing to.

I lifted up a small chunk of something, it was hard to tell what it was, and froze at what I saw, my breath catching in my throat.

_I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

Slowly, I picked up the item I was staring at and held it gently in my hands.

It was my heart-shaped crystal necklace.

The one I had given to Zexion before he had gone on his mission.

The one Zexion had said he'd keep it on his person at all times. No matter what.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my hearts are missing you._

I turned the necklace over in my hand before looking over my shoulder to search for Zexion.

Why had he left the necklace that I had given him, saying I had given him my heart?

_He said he'd take care of it and not take it off…_I thought as I returned to staring at the necklace resting in my hands. _Why had he lied?_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too._

I glanced up with a gasp when a sudden image came into my right eye.

I was staring at a silver-haired boy dressed in a strange outfit-I guessed he was Riku-and Axel standing behind the teen.

I felt my breath quicken as I stared at Riku before I suddenly relaxed.

"The replica, of course." Zexion's voice said into my ear and I instantly looked around, searching for the Schemer, before I realized that I was only hearing what Zexion had said at the time.

"Axel?" Zexion's voice questioned as my gaze turned to the red-head standing behind Riku.

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok._

I could hear Axel talking, but couldn't really make out what he was saying, only hearing that the pyro was telling Riku replica if he wanted to be his own person.

Zexion asked what Axel was telling Riku.

Axel looked at Zexion and I shivered when I stared into the red-head's apathetic eyes.

That couldn't have been Axel.

Axel never looked at anyone like that.

"He's as good a place to start as any." Axel's voice rang in my ears.

My blood turned to ice when I heard the indifferent statement.

_I miss you._

"You can't do this!" Zexion's voice cried and I winced when there was sharp pain in my right shoulder.

"So sorry, Zexion." Axel's voice echoed as the vision faded. "You just found out way too much."

I stared at the necklace in my hands, trying to register what I had just seen.

_No…_I shook my head and stood up. _There was no way that Zexion was gone…._

I began walking forward, looking around as I did.

"Zexion!" I called. "Zexion, come out! Zexy!"

I suddenly tripped over a small slab of a pillar laying on the floor and fell to the ground with a grunt, my necklace flying out of my hands.

I gasped as the jewel hit the ground and waited for it shatter, but it miraculously didn't.

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly, before I stared back at the necklace laying on the ground a few feet in front of me.

Zexion's face flashed in my mind and he gave me a faint smile.

Tears welled up in my eyes, against my will, because if I cried I knew that what I had wanted believe wasn't true and then reality would hit me, no matter how much I wished it wasn't true.

I stared up at the ceiling, closing my eyes, as the tears ran down my face.

"Zexion!" I yelled, my voice sounding like a weak, strangled cry. "Please, Zexion, come out!"

I lowered my face to the floor, my tears staining the white granite, and curled my hand into a fist.

"Zexion…"

I once again looked up at the ceiling, keeping my eyes open, as I cried for all I was worth.

"Zexion!"

_I miss you.

* * *

_**I had a dream about this chapter, so I remembered it and wrote it down exactly as I had seen it. I hope you like it. I made Demy-chan cry! Bad me. Bad Square Enix for killing Zexy-chan! And yes, Demyx still doesn't believe Zexy-poo's dead even after that vision. He won't believe the death for a while. But i'm not gonna tell you how long. Anyway, R and R.**


	15. I hate you, Axel!

Ch.14-I hate you, Axel!

**Yeah, I know, this is shorter than normal. But the rest of the chapters will be shorter than the others since it's almost the end. Anyway, onto the story and remember...R and R.**

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there on the floor, crying over Zexion's death, but eventually I cried myself out and stared weakly at the necklace lying just out of my reach.

I sniffled, running my right arm across my eyes to dry my tears, and climbed onto my hands and knees, grabbing my necklace as I did so.

I sat down, staring at the white crystal in my hand, and wondered what Zexion had done to deserve to die.

_Did you know something others didn't? _I thought as I looked into the cut bezels of the crystal, hoping for it to give me my answer. _Why did Axel…_

I heard the sound of a portal opening and closing behind me.

…_Kill you?_

"Demyx."

I quickly looked behind me to see Axel standing a few feet away, staring at me blankly.

"What are you going to do?" Axel questioned. "Search for Zexion's body? We have no bodies. We're not supposed to feel or be in the first place."

I slid away from Axel, hugging my necklace close to me protectively, as I stared at the pyro warily.

I was scared of Axel.

And cautious.

He had killed Zexion. What would stop him from eliminating me, too?We were alone.

Axel scratched the side of his head as if he were thinking of something to say as he looked away from me before he gazed back at me.

"Look, Demyx, we'd better go home before Xemnas or Saix find out we're here."

Axel took a step closer to me, before he bent down and held out his hand to me.

"Let's go home, Demyx."

I leaned away from Axel, staring at him with deep distrust, as I held onto my necklace in my right hand tightly, placing my other hand beside me.

"What's the matter, Demyx?" Axel questioned, holding his hand out even closer to me. "Come on."

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not coming home with you!"

Axel was surprised and he straightened, lowering his hand to his side.

"What's the matter, Demyx?" He asked. "Why don't you-"

"I saw you kill Zexy, you bastard!"

I rapidly placed a hand over my mouth as Axel blinked in surprise.

I never once cursed in my entire Nobody life, but I couldn't help it.

I was so mad at Axel right now. I just couldn't believe that he had done what I had seen.

"What do you mean?" Axel questioned, staring at me in confusion.

"You know what I mean!" I growled. "I saw you allow the Riku replica to kill Zexion!"

"Oh…" Axel avoided my gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. "I won't deny that. But, listen to me, Demyx…"

The pyro looked back at me as he removed his hand from the back of his neck.

"Believe me. I never wanted to do it."

"Then why didn't you _stop _him?" I questioned, my voice cracking, telling me of the threat of tears. "Why did you just stand there and allow Zexion to be killed?"

Axel once again looked away from my eyes, almost as if he were thinking of an excuse to tell me.

"Axel, why did you do it?"

Slowly, Axel looked back at me, guilt deep within his emerald eyes.

"You know how much I loved him."

Axel sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"It was either me or him, Demyx." He said, not looking at me as he spoke. "I chose my side. But please believe me, Demyx."

The pyro looked up at me with earnest eyes.

"I had no other choice."

"You did have a choice, Axel." I said. "You could have saved him from Riku."

"Demyx, believe me when I tell you that it was Marluxia-"

"I don't believe you." I shook my head as I scooted even further away from Axel. "I don't believe you, Axel."

"Demyx."

"How would you feel if I killed Roxas? !"

My grip on my necklace tightened.

"Tell me how you'd feel!"

Axel exhaled, shaking his head. "Demyx, you're being ridiculous."

"I told you to tell me how you'd feel if Roxas died!"

"I'd feel terrible, all right? ! But I don't think you have it in you to even hurt him!"

"You think I won't? !" I questioned angrily, finally standing up from my sitting position because I couldn't sit still any longer. "You don't know anything about me, Axel! Just like no one knows anything about you!"

"Come on, Demyx! He's dead! He's not coming back!"

"Because you killed him!"

"I did not kill him-"

"You indirectly killed him!" I yelled. "You had a chance to save him from the Riku replica and you didn't! What did Zexion know that you had to silence him for it?"

"Because he knew about the plot to overthrow the Organization!"

I blinked, my anger receding to be replaced by confusion, as Axel slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What…?" I questioned.

Axel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, before he looked at me.

"There was a plan to overthrow the Organization, all right?" He said. "Marluxia was the leader with Larxene as a cohort. I was a part of it, but I didn't want to be and surely didn't want to kill Vexen, either."

"You killed Vexen? !" I inquired, surprised at the news.

"Marluxia ordered me to. I had no choice."

"But I thought they were really close."

"We all did." Axel glanced at the ground. "Everything just went wrong and everyone just-"

"Wait." I said, interrupting the pyro. "If Zexion and Vexen were killed by you,"

"For the last time, it was the Riku replica."

"Who killed Lexaeus?"

"The real Riku." Axel said as he looked back at me. "He was trying to get him on our side."

"Larxene?"

"By Sora."

"Then what about-"

"Sora." Axel interrupted me before I could finish. "Sora thought he defeated me, so I let him believe that and I hung out here for a few days before I waited in Twilight Town for Roxas because I knew that he'd hear the news about Castle Oblivion and believe that I had been terminated like the rest."

"Did you ever think about how I'd feel?" I questioned quietly, looking at the ground to hide my tears from the pyro as I slowly opened my hand, which was still against my chest, and stared at the heart laying in my palm. "Did you ever think that I'd be just as devastated as Roxas when I heard that Zexion was possibly dead?"

"Orders were orders, Demyx." Axel explain indifferently. "And I always follow orders."

"But Zexion wasn't the traitor!"

"And neither was I!"

I snapped my head up at the red-head, glaring at him. "You hated Zexion, didn't you? ! I know you did! You were jealous because he was lower in rank and he took care of me when I was blind instead of you!"

"What? ! How does that-"

"Admit it!"

"All right!" Axel threw his hand up in defeat. "I did hate Zexion, all right? But not because he got to take care of you while you were blind. I hated him because you seemed more open to him than anyone else and I hated how you two somehow managed to get closer faster than Roxy and I had! I just wanted to know what you saw in that guy! He wasn't anything special!"

"I saw _everything_ in him!" I said angrily, closing my hand around my necklace again. "He was everything to me because he admitted to his mistakes and his faults. He was truthful even though he knew it might hurt. And he was loyal to everyone, unlike you!"

"Listen, Demyx-"

"No, _you_ listen, Axel!"

I stared at the pyro, tears forming in my eyes.

"I hate you, Axel!"

I put as much venom in my voice as I could manage, which felt strange to me since I had never told anyone that I had hated them.

But at the same time it felt so good.

"I _hate_ you! !"

I turned around and ran into the Dark Portal that I had opened up behind me.

"Wait, Demyx!" Axel's voice called behind me.

I didn't stop or look back at him.

I didn't want to be near that traitor anymore.

I hated him. I hated him with my entire being.

* * *

**Well, you guys WERE wondering how Demyx would react when he learned that Axel killed Zexion, so here it is. Demyx hates Axel now. So, where's he going now? Well, not back to the castle. But that's all I'm saying. R and R.**


	16. I miss you

Ch.15-I miss you

**I don't really have anything to say about this chapter...so...uh...R and R, please.**

* * *

Surprise! Normal POV

Axel watched as Demyx disappeared into a Dark Corridor before he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Look what you made me say, Demyx." He muttered. "Telling you I hated Zexion when I didn't. So, you 'hate' me, huh?"

Axel smiled a little.

"Man, Zexy, you sure picked a fun one. How do I get him to stop hating me? I'm sure you'd be able to manage it…"

The pyro looked up at the ceiling.

"….Wouldn't you, Zexion?"

* * *

Back to Dem-Dem's POV

I came out into Twilight Town, the only place I knew would accept me and where I could go to be alone.

I looked down at my clothes, noticing that I was out of my Organization uniform and was wearing black shorts, a sleeveless blue T-shirt with a white music note on the front, and had my crystal heart necklace around my neck.

_I wonder if Zexion ever noticed that he changed clothes when he was here…_I wondered as I began to walk toward Station Heights where I would go up to the clock tower to be by myself. _I bet he thought he was in his Organization uniform and never even looked down at himself once…_

I chuckled to myself as I came out into the Sandlot and gazed up at the cloudless blue sky.

"I miss you…."

"Hey. Hey, you. Mullethead!"

I paused when I heard that and noticed two males and one female coming toward me.

"This is our Sandlot!" The blonde-haired boy growled.

"Hayner, be nice." The girl said, hitting the boy's arm before she looked at me with a smile. "I'm Olette. The grumpy one is Hayner and that's Pence."

The last boy waved, giving a friendly grin.

I glanced away from the trio as I muttered, "Demyx."

"You look kinda down." Olette said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can turn back time." I said with a weak smile.

My own joke sounded broken and hollow in my ears.

I just wasn't in the mood to be funny.

"Oh, okay." Hayner walked past me with a wave. "Come on, guys."

"Hayner!" Olette said, glaring at her friend. "He's in pain!"

"I'm fine." I said, looking up at the girl. "I'm just gonna keep looking for him."

"Oh, who're you looking for?" Pence questioned while Hayner sighed dramatically.

"A friend."

"What do they look like?" Olette asked curiously.

"He's got steel-blue hair with a long bang covering his right eye which is blind like mine."

I pointed to my eye to prove my point before I put my hand against the center of my chest, parallel to the ground.

"And he's this tall. He goes by the name Zexion or Zexy for short."

Olette nodded with a smile. "We'll look for him."

"If you find him," I said as he trio turned around to leave. "Could you tell him Demyx is looking for him?"

"We'll be sure to do that, Demyx." Olette promised.

I smiled as the group left, but once they were gone my smile slipped and I hung my head.

"You won't find him…"

I shook my head.

"Zexy's long gone."

I gave a broken smile as tears welled up in my eyes.

_But thanks for trying. But you'll soon forget…_

I wiped away my tears and resumed walking toward Station Heights.

_The heart always forgets.

* * *

_

_Why am I even here….?_ I wondered as I leaned against a wall that lead to Station Plaza and slid to the ground with a sigh. _Just to mope? Is there no more hope left in me? How am I supposed to go living in the Organization without Zexion? Zexion can't be dead. He just can't._

I suddenly looked up with a new resolution.

"Zexion's not dead." I muttered as I stood up. "He's out there, waiting for me."

I began to walk, continuing on my way to Station Heights but with renewed spirits and a small, hopeful smile on my face.

_Zexion's not dead. _I thought. _I just know it._

What had I been thinking back at Castle Oblivion? That Zexion was dead because I had found my necklace on the floor when Zexion had promised-promised, the Cloaked Schemer never went back on his promises-to keep it on him at all times, no matter what?

What I had seen back at the castle had just been a figment of my imagination due to the stress I had been feeling.

_Yes, that's it. _I thought with a nod, my eyes focused straight ahead of me determinedly. _But then….why did…_

My hand absently strayed to my right shoulder.

_My shoulder hurt like that? Like I had been pierced by claws? No._

I shook my head.

No time to dwell on that. I had to search for Zexion and bring him back home.

I slowed my quick pace as another thought came into my mind and gazed at the ground thoughtfully.

I was wondering what Axel was doing right now.

Was he back at the Organization telling Saix or Xemnas that I had entered Castle Oblivion to search for Zexion then had left?Would they claim me as a deserter and delete my powers, banning me from ever returning back to the Castle That Never Was or would they send someone like Xigbar or Axel to just eliminate me?

_But I'm not defecting…_I thought. _I'm only searching for Zexion. This isn't worth enough to be called as traitor material, is it?_

I shook my head vigorously and looked back up.

Now was not the time to be focusing on the bad things. I should be focusing on the good stuff.

_Zexy's waiting for me._ I decided as I came closer to Station Plaza. _He said he would be by my side._

"Zexion!" I called as I came out into the large open area leading to the train station called Station Plaza. "Hey, Zexion! You here?"

I looked around as I walked forward a few steps.

"Zexion!"

_I'm sorry…_A familiar voice said inside my mind and I began searching around to find who was talking to me. _But I won't be returning home today._

I gazed toward the far end of the area and noticed a familiar person standing near the wall with their back to me.

"Ze-Zexion…?"

The person twitched slightly as if only just sensing my presence.

Slowly, I began to walk toward the blue-silver haired Nobody before I broke into a run.

"Zexion!"

Zexion, still mysteriously dressed in his Organization Uniform, gradually turned to look at me and a relieved smile crossed his face.

_Demyx._

I opened my arms, ready to squeeze Zexion in a hug, but was met with empty air as the Nobody disappeared.

Startled, and completely caught off guard, I skidded to a stop and struggled to not fall off Station Plaza since it was the highest place besides the clock tower in Twilight Town.

I managed to not topple over the edge and I landed on my knees with my front half laying across the top of the wall as I tried to figure out whether the Zexion I had seen had been my mind wanting to see Zexion.

I glanced down when I heard a clinking sound and noticed my pendant lightly swinging back and forth.

Zexion.

I placed my left hand beneath it, allowing it to rest in the center of my palm, and stared at the crystal as it reflected the setting sun's rays.

A strange feeling entered my chest-it was cold, like the dead of winter-and tears welled up in my eyes once more as I began to realize that no matter how many times I denied it or tried to believe it wasn't true, Zexion was gone.

And he wasn't ever coming back.

I gazed up at the setting sun, holding the pendant in my hand tighter as if my life and sanity depended on it, which I felt like it did.

Without Zexion, I was back to being a hollow shell.

A true Nobody.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" I yelled, my voice cracking at the end.

I waited for a few seconds for an answer, but when one didn't come, I laid my face on the cool granite as my shoulders shook and my whole body went limp in a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"….But you're not."

I miss you so bad.

* * *

**I was tempted to put at the end 'And it's all Axel's fault', but I decided against it. Yes. Demyx FINALLY believes that Zexy-chan's not alive after several times of trying to believe it. But I think you'll enjoy the next chapter or go 'aww' or something. I want to tell you...but...it's classified. Xemmy-chan would kill me if I told you. R and R, please.**


	17. Don't touch me!

Ch.16-Don't touch me!

**Here's the fun chapter. ^^ R and R, please.**

* * *

I stayed like that for a while, deciding that I was too tired to move.

I lifted my head and stared up at the setting sun, which was lower than it had been before, indicating that it was close to nightfall.

I sat back, finally pulling myself from my stretched out position, and shifted until my back was to the wall and sat down with a sigh.

"Where'd you go?" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the necklace still in my hand. "I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone."

I released the necklace, letting it fall against my chest as I drew my right leg up, and draped my arm over my knee as I stared blankly at the ground.

"Please come back home."

I didn't want to return to the castle. Not when I knew that Zexion wouldn't be there waiting for me.

But if I didn't go back soon, Saix and a few others would wonder where I had gone.

I heard the sound of a portal opening followed by footsteps coming closer to me before stopping a few feet away.

"Demyx."

I glanced up when I heard the soft voice and noticed Axel standing a foot or so away from me.

I felt the burning anger again when I looked at Axel's face, but couldn't bring myself to stand up and hit the pyro.

"I hate you." I muttered, my voice coming out more spiteful than I had intended.

If getting back a heart meant I'd feel this anger, then I didn't want one.

"I know." Axel whispered as he kneeled before me and held out his right hand. "Come on. I'm here to take you home."

"I'm not coming home with you." I said, glancing away from the red-head. "I'm not coming home at all."

"Do you want to be counted as a traitor?"

"If it means that I don't have to be anywhere near you."

"Do you _want _me to kill you? !" Axel questioned furiously.

"Go ahead!" I glared at the pyro, daring him to attack me.

Axel stood up, summoning his Chakrams, and tossed one at me.

It hit the wall close to my neck, but didn't cut me.

I didn't flinch, even though I normally would have and burst into tears, but there was so much adrenaline running through me that I was fearless.

Axel sighed, letting his Chakrams vanish, and he once again crouched before me.

I looked away, refusing to look him in the eyes, and I was sure Axel was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Demyx." He said after a few minutes of silence. "What I said back at C.O. …I didn't mean it."

I glanced back at Axel and noticed that he was staring at me seriously.

"About what?" I asked.

"That I hated Zexion." Axel averted gaze and I knew that it wasn't because he was lying.

_Does he feel guilty….? _I wondered, watching Axel for a sign that he was actually lying.

"You were just, um…" Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Mad, so I guess I picked up on that and said something I didn't mean. I really respected Zexion. Not because he was my superior but because he was different from everybody else."

"So what you said about Marluxia…"

"It wasn't true." Axel shook his head. "W-well, I mean, with Vexen it was, but not with Zexion…"

I watched as Axel stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain to me what exactly he had meant back at Castle Oblivion.

"It was actually Saix-"

"Saix is the one who ordered Zexion's demise?" I questioned, straightening slightly.

Axel slowly removed the hand that he had placed against his neck and nodded.

"Yes. He thought that Zexion had been the traitor."

"But Zexion wouldn't…" I looked at the ground.

Zexion wouldn't want to overthrow the Organization. He was the most loyal next to Saix.

Sure he had been quiet, but that didn't mean that he had been plotting anything. He had never hurt anyone or raised his voice against anyone or disrespected a superior.

_He had done nothing wrong…_I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows, still trying to think of why anyone would want to hurt anyone as gentle as Zexion. _So why did he have to die…?_

"D-Demyx."

I looked up as I remembered that Axel was there and noticed the pyro watching me with something akin to concern.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? !" I questioned, my pent up anger finally exploding. "You're not sorry! You can't even feel remorse! You didn't feel sorry when you killed Zexion and you certainly don't feel sorry now! You should've been the one to die, not Zexion!"

Axel seemed taken aback by my outburst as I panted, glaring at the red-head before I looked away with a grunt.

"You should've died…."

I heard Axel sigh. "You're right. I should've been the one to go down instead of Zexion. Let's say I had, Demyx. Would you mourn for me, like you are with Zexion?"

"I probably would have…." I muttered as tears came to my eyes. "But if I had learned that you hadn't been felled by Sora and instead killed by another member, I'd be mad at that member."

"What if it had been Zexion?"

"Then…I'd be mad at Zexion."

"Look, Demyx, I swear if I could find a way to turn back time, I would-"

"Just stop." I closed my eyes as the tears finally fell. "Stop trying to amend things. You're just reminding me of the pain I feel right now."

It was quiet for a while, but I knew that Axel was still there, obviously trying to think of another way that he could make it up to me.

I kept my eyes closed because if I opened them I knew I'd look at Axel and say something that would hurt us both.

"Um, De-Demyx…"

Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

I looked at Axel in frustration.

"I told you to leave, Axel!" I snapped. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be friends with you anymore!"

And there it was.

Axel looked hurt, almost like a kicked puppy, but I kept up my withering gaze and the pyro slowly stood up and walked away, looking over his shoulder occasionally as he went.

I looked away again, shutting my eyes, as I began to cry once more.

"Zexion…"

Abruptly, I was pulled into a hug and my eyes snapped open at the sudden surprise because the person hugging me wasn't as small as Zexion.

"Let me go, Axel!" I pushed my hands against the pyro's chest as I tried to free myself, but Axel had his arms firmly locked as he put his forehead against my right shoulder.

In my sitting position, I couldn't move or kick Axel, and the pyro made sure it stayed that way.

"Let me go!" I pushed against Axel repeatedly, trying to get him to release me. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry." Axel murmured, his grip tightening slightly. "Please forgive me."

Every time I cursed at Axel, told him to let go or not to touch me, he would simply reply "I'm sorry" or "Forgive me."

Eventually my energy was running out and I gave up struggling against the unfamiliar embrace and instead leaned against Axel's chest, clinging to the front of his cloak, as I cried openly.

Slowly, Axel lifted his head from my shoulder as if he were afraid that I'd suddenly begin to struggle again and manage to break free.

"You killed Zexion…" I mumbled as I rubbed my face in the pyro's jacket.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at Axel tiredly, my strength and energy completed depleted.

"Why…?"

Axel stared at me with rueful emerald eyes as my eyes slowly closed, unable to stay awake any longer.

"I'm sorry."

The honest, heartbreaking apology echoed my mind as my consciousness finally slipped away.

_I'm sorry.

* * *

_**Maybe this end make you go 'aww'? or something? I don't know. I liked writing it because I thought Axel would try really hard to get Demyx to forgive him for what he had done. Anyway, the next chapter...well, I have nothing really important to say about it. So...R and R.**


	18. Can't return

Ch.17-Can't return

**This is another sad chapter (When are they not? It's a tragedy and my first one). The song in here is "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts. If you haven't heard of this song, I suggest you listen to it as it is a very sad song and one of my favorites. R and R, please.**

* * *

I barely dreamed. Or, I didn't remember what I dreamed about.

It was a blank with a capital B.

But I knew the dream was important and involved Zexion.

"Zexion…"

"Demyx."

I turned my head to the side. "Zexion…"

"Demyx, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the voice and noticed Zexion sitting by my bedside.

"Z-Zexion….?"

Zexion tilted his head to the side, his face blank. "Zexion?"

"Zexion!" I happily tackled the shorter Nobody in a hug, practically dragging both of us to the ground. "Thank Kingdom Hearts it was just a dream!"

"Demyx, I'm not Zexion."

I opened my closed eyes and looked down at Zexion only to see his form fade away into Roxas's.

I sat back on my bed in disappointment.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Demyx."

"No, it's okay." I gave a weak smile. "I guess my brain is still trying to trick me."

Roxas was about to say something else when he suddenly glanced up.

"It's raining…" He murmured as he looked back at me. "Are you….?"

I shook my head. "No."

_I can the rain on the roof of this empty house._

"I guess the sky is mourning." I chuckled weakly as I got out of bed and stood up.

_That don't bother me._

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked as he stood up as well.

I glanced over my shoulder at the blonde with a small smile. "I'm going to walk around the castle."

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out._

I looked forward again as I walked toward my door. "With Zexion."

I could sense that Roxas was about to say something else, but apparently he decided against it as I turned a corner, heading toward Naught's Skywalk.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me._

As I walked, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What do you see, Zexy?"

_There are days every once and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

I chuckled. "As long as they don't ask me to join their strip poker game."

I tilted my head slightly.

"Where are we heading now?"

_What hurts the most was being so close._

"Twilight's View? Okay. Can we also go into the Hall of empty melodies? I like that place since it echoes and I can play my Sitar all I want without anyone complaining."

_And having so much to say._

I laughed. "You should never make jokes, Zexy. You're terrible at them."

I continued chuckling until I gave one last, weak laugh and sighted, stopping as I opened my eyes.

_And watching you walk away._

I shook my head.

"It's just not the same."

I looked at my surroundings and gave a dejected smile.

"I'm not even near Twilight's View."

_And never knowing what could have been._

I sighed, shook my head, and turned around, walking back toward the hall that housed every member's bedrooms.

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

"Hey, there, little buddy!"

I stopped as an arm was slung around my shoulders and noticed a grinning Xigbar staring at me.

"How you holdin' up without the King of Emos?"

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it._

"Fine." I said with a grin, but it felt fake and hollow, as I slipped out of Xigbar's grasp and began to walk away before I stopped as I remembered something. "Oh, and just for the record, Xigbar…"

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

I looked back at Xigbar.

"He's not emo."

With that said, I continued, Xigbar staring after me in disbelief.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret._

I stared at the ground as I walked, not really knowing really where I was going and not really caring.

_Anywhere's better…_I thought. _…Than here._

_But I know if I could do it over._

My footsteps slowed and I looked up slightly, wondering why I had stopped, before I glance to my left to see a door with the Roman Numeral 'VI' on the front.

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken._

_Zexion's room. _I thought as I stared at the door before looking at the handle and slowly reached my hand toward it before I just as quickly pulled back.

_What hurts the most was being so close._

I was debating on whether I should enter the Schemer's room, but I told myself that I shouldn't. I didn't want to ruin Zexion's room or desecrate his memory.

_And having so much to say._

But I really wanted to go into his room, even if only one more time, so I could memorize where everything was and at least have something to remind me of Zexion so that I would never forget him. No matter what.

_And watching you walk away._

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed open the door to Zexion's room.

_And never knowing what could have been._

Zexion's quiet room.

I looked around as I gradually walked into the Schemer's room.

It was cold and empty and hollow and silent.

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

There were no shuffling noises or the turning of pages from a well-read book or a 'Hello, Demyx.'

I walked toward Zexion's bed and sat down on the edge.

_Hey, yeah._

I may be sounding redundant, but I was truly realizing just how different the castle was going to be without Zexion and the bitchy Larxene and the constantly yelling Vexen and the sweet and silent Lexaeus and the loud and flamboyant Marluxia.

_What hurts the most was being so close._

I glanced down when I noticed something and picked up a small photograph that had me and Zexion in it.

_And having so much to say._

I smiled a little at the memory. I had been pestering Zexion that we should get a picture of us together for our one week anniversary. Of course, Zexion had asked why and I had said because our one week anniversary had two special meanings.

_And watching you walk away._

Zexion had asked what the meanings were and I had said that one of the meanings was because it had been a week since we had first gotten together and the other meaning was because it had been a few years since I had first become friends with Zexion.

_And never knowing what could have been._

Zexion had decided that those had been good enough reasons and he had politely asked Luxord to take a picture of us because he didn't trust Xigbar with a camera.

Not after what happened with those camera incidents when, and even after, I had been blind.

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

I gently set the photograph on the nightstand next to Zexion's bed and stared at it for a few seconds before I looked up at the ceiling, searching for an answer that I needed.

"Do you see how much I need you right now?"

_And not seeing that loving you…_

I sighed, shaking my head and dropped it into my hands as I rested my elbows on my knees.

"What am I doing? Hoping a ghost of Zexion will come and comfort me?"

I chuckled at my foolishness.

_That's what I was trying to do._

"He's gone and won't come back."

I dropped my hands from my face and gazed at the floor beneath me blankly.

"It's time to say it." I muttered before looking up at the ceiling with loving eyes.

"Goodbye."

The word seemingly echoed in the silent room as I slowly stood up and exited Zexion's room, shutting the door for the final time.

* * *

**It's almost coming to a close. I won't tell you how many chapters are left, though. I like to leave you guessing. ^_^ Anyway, R and R. Demyx gets a consolation hug every time you do.**


	19. Just for you

Ch.18- Just for you

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. ^^' I just ran out of ideas to write about so the chapters became shorter and shorter. Please forgive me. R and R.****

* * *

  
**

As I walked through the castle, heading in no particular direction, I noticed that no one seemed to be mourning for our lost comrades.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion were talking on one of the ramps leading to Twilight's View.

Xigbar and Luxord were on Naught's Skywalk playing a round of strip Gin.

Xemnas was probably in his office, as usual.

Saix was standing beneath Kingdom Hearts in the Grey Area with Xaldin sitting at one of the couches.

I stopped at the entrance to the Grey Area, Saix absently glancing up from his clipboard to look at me.

Why was I the only one mourning? Didn't anyone care that we had lost almost half our number? Of course not.

I shook my head as I turned around and walked toward my room.

We didn't have hearts, so why would we care?

But I cared. I cared that Zexion and the others were gone and even if we didn't have any bodies I decided to at least do something to honor Zexion's memory.

* * *

I came into my room and searched for a piece of cardboard, any sort of cardboard, and I soon found a small box containing some Cds. I tore off one of the flaps and took a pair of scissors, cutting the cardboard into a half oval.

I stared at the makeshift gravestone before I searched for a marker, found one in my dresser, and wrote on the front of the cardboard.

'R.I.P.

Zexion'

I smiled a little at my work before I flipped it over and began to write on the back.

* * *

Once I had completed my gravestone for Zexion, I walked to the empty library and placed it right beside the window closest to the doors and stared at it, wondering what was missing.

I immediately stood up and began looking for a book.

Once I had found it, I placed it in front of the gravestone and smiled at the title.

_Romeo and Juliet._

Zexion's favorite book.

"Hope you like it…." I muttered as I slipped my necklace over my neck. "…Wherever you are."

I placed the necklace against the gravestone, making sure it didn't fall down, and stared at it, noticing that it was resting between the words 'R.I.P.' and 'Zexion.'

"You got your heart back…."

I stood up from my crouch and headed toward the library's doors, stopping as I neared them, and looked back at the tombstone.

"….While I lost mine."

I smiled as little as my mind became set on what I had to do.

"I'll be there soon."

I opened the doors and left the library, the door shutting behind me with an echoing clang.

* * *

"Saix."

Saix looked up as I approached him.

"Yes, Number nine?"

"Do I have a mission to do?"

Saix stared at me in mild confusion before he looked down at his clipboard, muttering to himself as he scanned the names.

"Ah, yes."

The Luna Diviner looked up at me after he had apparently found my name.

"You're to go to Twilight Town to defeat some Heartless. They're growing in number and becoming a pest."

I nodded as I opened up a Dark Corridor and walked toward it.

"Okay."

"Wait, Number Nine."

I paused close to the vortex and looked back at Saix.

"What?" I asked, wondering why the blue-haired Nobody had stopped me.

"There have been some reports of Neoshadows there, which are a rare sight as the only common Heartless there are Shadows. Be careful."

I gave another nod and continued walking toward the Dark Corridor before I stopped again.

"Oh, Saix."

"Yes, Number nine?"

"Can you pass on a message to Roxas, Xion, and Axel for me when you see them next?" I looked at the Luna Diviner.

"Of course."

"Tell Roxas and Xion goodbye and not to take it seriously because it isn't their fault."

I looked away so Saix wouldn't see the defeated smile on my face.

"And tell them to always keep sight of their light."

"Of course."

"If you forget to tell them, at least tell Axel this…tell him that I'm sorry and to forgive me. And also…"

I looked back at Saix once more, tears in my eyes.

"Tell him I forgive him."

"I will make sure to pass on your message." Saix said with a slight nod.

I smiled appreciatively and took a step toward the Dark Corridor.

"But, may I ask, why the sudden request?"

I paused once more.

"Because….I won't be coming back."

With that said, I entered the black corridor to complete my final mission in Twilight Town.

* * *

**Well, if that isn't a twist. What do you think Demy-kun meant by that? Just gotta wait until the next chapter. R and R, please.**


	20. I'll see you again

Ch.19-I'll see you again

**I know several people will kill me for this, but this isn't the end yet. Don't worry. This story, though tragic, will have a happy ending. I just can't do sad endings. Makes me sad for a week. I'm sorry. This was the only way to do it. *Bows* Forgive me. R and R.**

* * *

I walked up the hill leading to Station Heights slowly, in no real hurry.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel any fear or nervousness from what I was about to do.

_As long as I can see Zexion again…._I thought as I slowed to a stop in the center of Station Heights. _…It doesn't matter what I do._

I stopped and looked around.

This was where the large amount of Heartless had been seen, but it was empty.

I looked up at the clock tower and noticed three tiny black specks sitting on the ledge.

Xion, Axel, and Roxas were at their usual spot, eating sea-salt ice cream and watching the sun set.

I didn't try to gain their attention because I didn't want to.

_It's better this way…._I thought.

I heard a noise and looked behind me to see a Shadow Heartless watching me.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by a ton of Heartless.

Shadows, Possessors, Minute Bombs, Giga Shadows, and Neoshadows.

My fingers twitched and I was about to summon Arpeggio when I stopped and lowered my raised hand.

That would defeat the purpose of why I was here.

I closed my eyes and opened my arms, willing the Heartless to come closer.

_I'll see you again, Zexion._

And it was over.

* * *

**I'll probably get up the epilogue today. Just so those of you aching to see what happens can read it. *Bows* Once again, I'm sorry. -.- R and R, please. If you do, then Demyx and Zexion will be together again.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. And yes, it is a happy ending. I hope it satisfies your fangirl needs. R and R, please. Also I don't own the song 'Slipped away' by Avril Lavigne. I suggest you listen to it. It's a sad song.  
**

* * *

Zexion's POV

I didn't know how long I was there, waiting in the library for however long for a reason I didn't understand.

_We have no bodies. _I thought as I walked toward the front of the library; I had walked through the whole library and read all the books that were there in the few days, weeks, months years that I was there. _So what's there to leave behind?_

I paused when I noticed something leaning against the wall close to the doors and headed toward it.

A cardboard gravestone with the words 'R.I.P. Zexion' on the front and the crystal necklace attached to the front.

I smiled a little as I picked up the gravestone, taking off the necklace as I did so, when I noticed Demyx's familiar scrawl.

_Thank you, Demyx. _I thought, before looking at the corner of the tombstone when I noticed a small note at the bottom right hand corner.

_Turn over._

I flipped the gravestone over and noticed more writing with the words 'Slipped away' at the top.

As I silently read the words, I realized that it was a song.

Na na Na na na na na I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly the day you slipped away...was the day i found

It, won't be the same

Oh

Na na Na na na na na I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't ooooooooooooh

I hope you can hear me

Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away...was the day i found

It, won't be the same

OhI've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking I can't take it

It wasn't fake it

It happened you passed by

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found out it won't be the same.

Noo.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found out it won't be the same.

na Na na na na na

I miss you...

I stared at the song and smiled a little.

"I miss you, as well."

"Zexy? !"

Startled by the sudden familiar voice, I looked behind me to see Demyx.

"D-Demyx?" I questioned as I slowly stood up.

Demyx grinned and rushed toward me, tackling me in a tight hug.

"Zexy! You're okay!"

"Wh-what are you doing here, Demyx?" I asked as the blonde slowly released me and glanced around as if just figuring out where he was.

"I dunno." He shrugged before he gasped, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "It's the afterlife!"

"Demyx, we have no bodies-" I started but the blonde interrupted me.

"But we have souls, right?"

I thought about it.

We had to have something to keep us alive. Was that our 'soul'?

"I-I suppose." I admitted reluctantly before I noticed that Demyx was holding my right hand and placing my other hand on his hip before h put his free hand on my left shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"We probably don't have much time together." Demyx said. "So I'd like to have at least one dance before we go."

"But I don't-"

"Just follow me." Demyx smiled almost seductively. "When I step back, you step forward."

I looked down when Demyx took a step back and was about to take a step forward when a hand was placed beneath my chin and I was forced to look into Demyx's eyes.

"Look at me."

I nodded and followed Demyx's movements without looking away and we slowly began to dance in a circle.

"Zexion, do you believe in reincarnation?"

I was surprised by the sudden question, but answered nonetheless.

"If we have a soul, sure."

"If we get reincarnated, will you wait for me?"

I smiled, nodding. "Of course, Demyx. I'll wait for you forever."

Demyx returned my smile and we both stopped when a bright light swirled around our feet.

"I guess our time's up." Demyx sighed before he pulled me into a tight hug, practically choking me, but his grip loosened considerably as he looked down at me. "I love you, Zexion."

I stood up on my tiptoes and gently kissed the blonde as the light brightened before I sat back on my heels with a small smile.

"I love you, too, Demyx." I replied as the radiance completely enveloped us.

_**This is the end of our destiny and though it is sad, we shall meet again….in the next life. And there, we shall hold hands and love once again.

* * *

**_**And that's the end. That last line kept echoing in my head when I went to school one day and I was finally like 'All right! I'll write it down so I don't forget!' and the noises in my head stopped. ^^ Made my day. Though I kinda missed them. Anyway, it's a happy ending. R and R, please. Thank you for all those who read, reviewed and supported this fic. I'm glad you all liked it. Peace!**

**Now, I want you all to go read Organization XIII alphabet. The first pairing up is Zemyx, then it goes XigLux, XemSai, MarVex, and finally AkuRoku. Please...and I'd like reviews on all chapters, not just one at the end. ..God, that sounded pushy...save me, Zexy! People are gonna kill me for being Ooc! *Hides* But, please...read it...please?  
**


End file.
